Team LLKD
by Wrath Sun
Summary: He's a monster in the making. A beast plotting from the deep reaches of his concious. He may not know it but he has the potential to destroy the earth and all of it's inhabitants. But putting planetary destruction aside, here's the story of Lukos Brenhart and Team LLKD. RubyxOC, VelvetxOC.
1. Arrival in Vale

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeeth, or Mr. Oum, owns RWBY.**

"Luke?! What're you doing here?" A boy wearing a black vest, that had a plethora of buttons lined up on either side, with a white shirt underneath, a pair of jeans, and a pair of dark brown sneakers. The most noticable features of the boy was his orange tail shaped like a fox's. The boy he was calling turned to him. He also had yellow eyes, and rather muscular build.

"Leet! Yeah, I managed to skip two years," Luke stated with a proud grin framing his face.

In truth, his name was actually Lukos Brenhart. He possessed a lean slender, but still rather muscular, build with light green eyes. On his head lay blood red messy hair. His attire consisted of a purple tabard, with blue hems, worn over a white full-body training suit. His feet adorned chinese-style karate shoes or flats. Strapped to his back was a circular blue shield, a red cross embedded into it.

A knight.

Leet stared a bit skeptical that his young friend could possibly be accepted into a school as illustrious and famed as Beacon. Not that he doubted his skill, which were quite appreciable for one his age, but. . . Lukos was too naive.

"How did you manage that?" Lukos smirked. "Well, there was this green haired boy who was being assaulted by members of the. . . that organization you told me about."

"White Fang?" Leet reminded a deadly serious look on his face.

"Yeah, well they were attacking him and I helped him out. By the way are you sure that night vision thing isn't exclusive to you? Those guys had terrible aim," Leet chuckled at Lukos' jeer. Assuring him that night vision was an attribute of all faunas. Lukos continued. "Well we both faught them, he was rather talented. . . enough to keep up with me anyway." Leet shook his head with a knowing smile. "So beat the Fang guys and then the police came. Took the White Fang guys and then Ozip was there and asked me about joining Beacon."

Leet nodded. A bit amused by 'Ozip' who was actually Ozpin. Sooner or later, on the holographic television, the previous program flickering off, replaced by a hologram of a middle aged blonde woman. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon," she began.

"Who's that?" asked a girl with blond hair.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," she continued, gaining an "oh" from said blond girl . "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to achieve this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." She said, providing a few instructions on what to do when they disembarked before disipitated, revealing the view of Beacon from the air behind her.

"Whoa!" A black and red haired girl exclaimed marvelling at the sight of Vale from the window. "Look! I can see Signal!"

"It truly is a beautiful sight," Lukos smiled a bit. His green eyes shining with excitement while he didn't display it. Leet knew where Lukos was "raised". He knew Lukos would choose this metropolis, no matter how dangerous being a Hunter would be for him, he would leave that place in a heartbeat.

Their moment was a bit ruined when a blond man ran by, apparently holding down his own vomit.

"View ain't for everyone, huh?" Leet commented, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted," Ruby said.

Finally, the two groups noticed each other and started conversing until they disembarked. Trudging past the vomiting boy. "Nice meeting ya, see ya," Leet waved at the peace saluting girls, Lukos simply waved back. "Well," Leet smiled and stretched.

"Bye!"

And then disappeared.

"W-Hey! W-where di- Argh! I hate it when you do that!" Lukos stuttered as a part of him expected Leet to pull something like this. He was about to walk off until he tripped upon his own feet. A few people snickered, he grew embarrassed as he sighed and laid on his face for awhile, he may have actually fell halfway into slumber. "Are you okay?" Lukos switched over and stared up into visually amused eyes. "Not really."

Lukos took hold of the outstretched hand as he was effortlessly pulled off the concrete. "Would you like to walk with me?, I was just heading for the Academy." Lukos nodded. He examind the girl in front of him. She was currently wearing a long-sleeved black kimono with a slit along the right side, a red obi sash tied around her waist. A pair of black sandals. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail which reached down to her backside. What stood out the most was her multi-colored eyes. One was amber, the other was scarlet.

Lukos looked at her eyes. 'Heterochromia,' He inwardly informed himself.

"By the way, my name is Eiikishikubo Kenshiko."

"Lukos Brenhart."

They shook hands and walked together. "So, do you have a weapon?" Lukos inquiered, trying to terminate the silence between them. Kenshiko nodded and flicked her wrist, a sheath zipped out. "I call her, Kibishi Kira." Lukos watched as she delicatly unsheathed the blade. As soon as he saw the katana he couldn't help but comment. "Katana. 18-20 in. Forged around the mid 1500s. Judging from the microscopic dents and scratches, I'm guessing it was given to you by a previous weilder, some scratches originate from a diferent time period." Kenshiko listened with avid interest as he continued. Surprisingly, she had no idea when the blade was forged. . . she didn't even know where the thing came from, but this boy managed to find out upon first sight of it.

"Are you by any chance a blacksmith?" Kenshiko asked, lifting one of her brows. Lukos blinked before massasging the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, I am a blacksmith. Whenever I see a weapon as interesting as yours, I just. . ."

"Go into 'Blacksmith' Mode?"

"Yes, actu-" He didn't finish as he bumped into something as he was walking backwards. Or rather someone.

"Oh sorry, I-"

"Shut up."

Lukos watched a bit glazed when the boy walked off. "What's his problem?" Lukos growled. "I don't know. So, how about your weapon?" Lukos smiled and pointed at his shield. "You are looking at it."

Kenshiko blinked. "J-just the shield," She asked furrowing her brows. Lukos equipped his shield. "Yup, just the shield, don't need anything else. Since it corresponds with my Semblance," Lukos smiled and stared at his shield. "I forged it myself." Kenshiko didn't look to surprised. He was a blacksmith afterall. But who only uses a shield as a weapon? It's strange.

"Forged it straight out of titanium." Kenshiko's eyes litterally popped out of her head. "Titanium! Do you know how hard it is to find that kind of metal in this time?" Lukos smiled proudly and pointed to his scar. "Yeah, had to fight to get it. I wanted my weapon to be strong and durable. To match a warrior's will." Kenshiko smiled.

"Well now. We may be late c'mon."

Please give me some feedback and tell me if I should continue this along with Demonic Wrath.

**Review. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. A Royal Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeeth, or Mr. Oum, owns RWBY.**

Upon entering the hall, Leet examined the area. So many strange people around. He smiled, he liked strange people. He would enjoy it here. Of course, he expected to be discriminated due to his faunas status, but a few racists would not ruin his expierience in one of the most famed combat hunter schools in Vale. And he had to endure it, he looked over to Lukos, 'For him.'

Leet soon spotted someone he didn't think he'd see for a long while. 'Shit! She's here?!' Panicking Leet grabbed Lukos by the arm and snatched him away from there. "Why are w- OW! Watch the claws would you?" Giving a quick apology, Leet turned to Lukos who asked yet again why they were running, or walking at a very fast pace. Leet simply stuck up two fingers parrell of each other on either side of his head. Indicating horns or ears apparently. That was far from answering his question, Lukos detached himself from the Fox boy's grip. In turn accidently bumping into someone again.

"Dah! Er, s-sor-"

Silence as the two people stared at each other. Lukos being about a head shorter.

"YOU!"

Lukos pointed an accusing finger at the boy. "You're the rude boy from before!"

"You're the one who bumped into me!"

The boy in the black trench coat narrowed his eyes towards Lukos. "Do you usually meander into people?" The boy snarled at Lukos. "No, and I apologized you're the one making something out of nothing."

Leet analyzed the boy. The catalyst to his friend's anger. The boy wore a black trench coat that hid about a third of his lean build. His black army reminiscent pants tucked into a pair of purple boots. But what fascinated Leet was his hair. The way it spiked up, it was all black with a single solitary white streak on the side. His eyes, crimson.

"Hmph. Just shut up."

Lukos growled at the newcomer before Professor Ozpin appeared on the stage in order to give his "Welcome" speech. Adjusting his glasses with a finger.

"I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose. Direction."

"Why you. . ." The boy grumbled. Barely anyone heard him. But Lukos heard quite clearly.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He stepped away from the mic, as Professor Goodwitch stepped up to provide them with information about where to go and what to do for the night.

"What. . . was that?" Lukos reluctantly asked. What a provactive way of welcoming students to your school. 'Then again, he is. . . right.' Lukos thought a bit guiltily. He did think knowledge would free him from his past but it would only distract him from it. The past was the past, like a permanent marker.

He scribbled too much of something that can't disappear. No matter how hard he tried.

"He seemed a bit. . .off, y'know?" Leet commented, breaking Lukos from his guilt ridden thoughts. The boy grumbled something inaudible and stalked off.

-SLEEPING QUATER-

"I still don't understand the point of combing your tail," Lukos stated, watching Leet delicatly comb his bushy orange tail. Being extra careful around the white apex. "Because, I need to be spic and span for the Initiation tomorrow." Leet hopped on his feet, seemingly done with his Faunus spa day. He simply wore shorts and a t-shirt. Lukos wore a pair of brown shorts that ended about an inch above his knee. and an A-shirt.

"Oh," Leet took in his friend's appearence, "Rocking the short-shorts, huh?" A pillow to the face seemed to shut him up. Lukos huffed, crossing his arms. "Hey, I was thinking," Leet after prying the pillow off of his face stated, "Maybe you should apologize to that kid."

Leet was afraid of what Lukos might say but surprisingly he only sighed and got up. "Yeah, I know." Lukos trudged over to the boy who was currently sitting in a cross-legged pose, staring out of the window.

"Uh, hey."

The boy looked over his shoulder at Lukos. "What the hell do you want?" Lukos sighed, until he layed his eyes upon the boy's weapon. "Is that a chain-sythe?!" Lukos exclaimed. The boy looked a bit confused until suddenly his arms were pulled out so Lukos could gain a more up close expierience with the weapon.

"I've never seen such a weapon before. I actually tried to forge one once, but I couldn't carve it perfectly enough." Lukos smiled in awe. "It was forged in late medieval times. That's amazing to think people used these kinds of weapons back then, it's so polished as if someone had made it only yesterday." Lukos suddenly caught himself fangasming again and peered at the slightly frightened face of the person he was supposed to be apologizing to.

"AH! Er, uh, s-sorry. I-I just got a bit carried away. I use to be a blacksmith. Well, actually I still am. But y'know when I see weapons I can't make myself, I tend to. . . "

"Go into 'Blacksmith mode'?" The boy answered hestantly.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot and all. But. . . But look, we are going to be future comrades in the future, we will be fellow hunters and huntresses so what's the point of fighting now, huh?" Lukos held his hand out.

"Lukos Brenhart."

The boy stared reluctantly holding out his own hand. He himself didn't want to contend with him so. . . what the hell?

"Dreyar Royal."

A long thin silence. Leet, who had just arrived, blanched a bit. Dreyar grew solemn, this would be the true test of their so-called friendship.

"R-Royal? As in the infamous assassin family, Royals?" Leet trembled a bit. The Royal Family were an almighty organization of powerful assassins, owned by the Royal Family. They studied many lethal martial arts. Simple grunts of the organization could put an Ursa down with little to no effort. They were famed for their ability, and teachings, to expel aura through their hands increasing fist strikes and kicks and being able to decrease or completely terminate one's aura. Of course, once one's aura dissipitated, a normal strike from a member of the Royal Family would no doubty kill a man.

"Yes. The terminated organization." Lukos whispered hoping Dreyar wouldn't hear him. Though it was true. The organization soon started becoming restless and countless members started commiting crimes. These crimes ranged from Larceny to Murder. After awhile, it grew too much for normal civillians to handle. They were terminated. Even the family There were only a few survivors left, one of those survivors was Dreyar. Another was infact. . .

The one responsible for the event that was now known as the Royal Demise.

"Yes. I am." Dreyar stared. "So?" Lukos replied. "Considering the reputation of your past organization, I'm guessing you've done some things," Lukos stared hard at Dreyar, "but I also can't help but feel that you've been through tough times before. A group of that caliber doesn't simply allow children to be children I presume." The saddened expression etched unto Dreyar's features answered Lukos' question. A reassuring hand landed on Dreyar's shoulder. Revealing it to be Leet's. "I myself use to be a gladiator," Lukos closed his eyes, "tell me have you ever heard of the name 'Kid Gladiator.'

Dreyar's eyes widened. Kid Gladiato? Everyone knew of that name or, if what Lukos is implying is true, epithet. Kid Gladiator was a child who managed to completely destroy numerous beasts with his bare hands in an arena. He could fight on par with men twice his age. Rumors had it, he only. . . fought with. . . a shield.

Dreyar stared at the boy in front of him. "You're Kid Gladiator? But you're. . . small and weak. I mean if your friend was him it'd make sense but you are pretty scrawny." A vein appeared on Lukos' forehead. "Well, you seem rather lazy to be a grade A Assassin.

A vein then appeared on Dreyar's forehead. "What did you say? Half-pint Rat!"

"Repugnant Brat!"

Leet only sighed as the two shouted insults at each other. Weren't they bonding a few minutes ago?

Kenshiko watched as the two boys argued. Amusement dancing off of her eyes. 'Hmm. Those three. I can tell I'll be on their team.'

**So yeah. . . Guess I kinda gave away Team LLDK, huh? Well no matter. Here are brief descriptions of them.**

**Lukos Brenhart**

**I litterally just came up with the name out of the blue. Brenhart I think is an actual name, I'm not too sure about Lukos.**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Weapon: God Halt (The name of his shield.)**

**Semblance: Piercings and Naruto. Those are your hints.**

**Leet Fokz**

**Yeah. . . I watched RWBY so it can't be too much of a surprise that I watched Smashtasm too right?.**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Weapon: Don't want to reveal too much, but it's a gun.**

**Semblance: Ban. That's your hint.**

**Eiikishikubo Kenshiko**

**Eii = EIIchiro Oda, Kishi = Masashi KISHImoto, Kubo = Tite KUBO, the Big 3**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Weapon: Kibishi Kira (Katana)**

**Semblance: Supreme Leader. That's your hint.**

**Dreyar Royal**

**I like Laxus and Makarov, though I do think he should die, last name. Dreyar, sounds so damn cool. It was originally going to be Loyal, but I thought since they have pompous attitudes, it'd make sense to have them be "Royals"**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Weapon: Reaper Reaper (Chain-Sythe. That thing Black Star uses. . . I just realize I technically called Tsubaki a thing.)**

**Semblance: Has to do with an element. That's your hint.**


	3. Initiation I

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeeth, or Mr. Oum, owns RWBY.**

Lukos didn't get much sleep. He was too anxious and nervous about the initiation. But at the same time felt a overwhelming, and rather obstreperous, feeling of excitment about getting to fight Grimm. He had battled beasts before and even grown men, he had only battled Grimm twice. The second time being the reason why he had the scar down his right eye.

He entered the locker room and contemplated about who would be on his team. He thought about the blond haired one. As much as he tried to facilitate his rude thinking, he could not help but think how much he would hamper him. Lukos then thought to Kenshiko. Honestly, he didn't know too much about her skills, but she apparently had a flair for swords. Of course he'd welcome Leet openly. Then, for some reason, he found his thoughts drifting to Ruby. If what she said about her encounter with the Torchwick fellow was infact true then Ruby could be a necessary asset. But at the same time, he had a sneaking suspicion that Ruby definitaly wouldn't be apart of his team. Then his thoughts drifted to Dreyar and he growled. No way would he allow that pompous Royal to assist him in anything.

He opened his locker and retrieved his trusty shield. The God Halt. Actually, he didn't come up with the name, a friend of his did when it managed to stop a certain beast in it's scaly tracks without a single, solitary dent or scratch. Considering said creature had the strength and prowess of a God, and was halted by his shield.

Thus, the name God Halt had to be in order.

Lukos smiled and turned around. The foxy smile of Leet startled him. He tripped over his own two feet and let out a strange yelp.

"Aww, aren't you cute," Leet chirped. Lukos glared, not finding his trick amusing, "What have I told you about doing that?" He grumbled at the fox boy. "So who ya think'll be on your team?" Leet inquired, unaware of the fact Lukos had already thought about it. "Maybe. . . If I do well enough. . . they-"

"No."

Lukos sighed and looked at Leet, "Why?" Lukos whined. "'Cause You ain't the most social of people," Leet explained his reasoning. He knew very well what Lukos hoped would happen. He was hoping that if he performed well enough, they would let him go solo. Even if he managed to destroy every Grimm in that forest without a single scratch and complete the objective and fulfill the conditions, Leet highly doubted they would let him be on a one-man team. He may be able to be apart of two teams, as in switching from team to team when necessary, but even that was a huge stretch.

"Bein' on a team with others will help boost your social skills," Leet explained, "I know this is a combat school an' all that but why should that deter you from forming and strengthning bonds?"

"But, won't that kind of thinking only slow me down?" Lukos attempted to reason with Leet. He sighed at the expression his efforts had earned. 'I am stuck on a team.'

-EMERALD FOREST-

"For years you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin started, "Today your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Professor Goodwitch continued. "Now. I'm sure you have been 'informed' on the assignments of teams. Well, to put an end to your confusion, you will be assigned teammates. Today."

Leet sighed in relief, if they would be put on teams today then that meant, since she was already a student here there would be no way for her to be assigned to him.

"These teammates will be with you for the next four years of your enrollment at Beacon. So it is in your best interests to be paired with someone you are compatible with," Kenshiko smiled in amusement, she already knew who her future teammates would most likely be and, other than the Royal, she felt no real malice from Lukos or Leet. "With that said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Tch, so I have to move around with my eyes closed, huh?" Dreyar mumbled, before plastering an almost nonexistent smirk on his mug. "Easy enough."

"After you've partnered up, make your way towards the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. . . or you will die." He said that last part casually, as if telling a bunch of kids their demise might just be seconds away was normal. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah," the blonde kid, Jaune, spoke up.

"Good," Ozpin seemingly ignoring him. "Now, take your positions." Leet did so. Spreading his legs apart, bending his knees and pulling his arms up in front of him. He looked over to see Lukos loosening his joints.

As he watched Blake shoot into the air, he himself smirked. Before he could do anything else however. . .

He was airborne.

. . .

'That was quick.'

Sticking his thumb into his mouth, he blew on it. As his cheeks bloated with air, his tail puffed up and grew into about half of his own body, resembling an overgrown beach ball. Leet exchanged his front-first-with-knees-bent position for a tail first position. And before long he slammed into the ground. But instead of an unmoving fox faunus laying in a crater taking a dirt nap, Leet. . .

Bounced.

But soon, he landed face first into the asphalt. "Gotta work on the landing," Leet muttered and lifted himself from the ground. "Well, hopefully, I won't encounter any Grimm, especially," Leet smirked, "Not right now."

As if on cue, several Ursa creeped from the trees into the space.

"Guess I walked into that one."

-WITH KENSHIKO-

As Kenshiko soared through the air, she unsheathed Kibishi Kira and held it straight out to her side. She waited for gravity to come upon her and dropped. She flew downwards and before long her blade became lodged into one of the larger trees of the forest.

Kenshiko smirked as slid down the tree via sliceing it all the way downward. Forcefully pulling Kira out of the bark, she observed her surroundings. But soon heard the sound of fighting, judging by the sound of the savage strikes it was unmistakable.

'Grimm.'

Kenshiko, with overwhelming speed, charged over to find Leet killing an Ursa, only for the remaining six to attemp to pounce on him. Only for him to spin the bottom of his raygun rapidly and shoot them straight in the middle of their forehead. They shrugged it off after being dazed for a second or two. Leet slashed it across it's chest with his retractible claws several times and shooting once more in the epicenter of the scratches. The second Ursa growled and attacked, Leet simply placed his gun in the center of it's skull mask and shot multiple rapid shots. The Ursa roared in pain before dying.

Leet sighed before two more Ursa managed to sneak up on him. Before they could pounce, a deep slash appeared across one of the Grimm beasts' mouth, giving it a wide and sickening glasgow smile. Leet finished it off by shooting a charged shot straight into it's open maw. Obliterating it.

"How long were you watching?" Leet asked, something akin to annoyance plastered to his face. "Long enough," Came Kenshiko's calm, with a hint of amusement, reply. Leet smirked dangerously. "Well while ya here," Leet reloaded his gun. Causing a slight ding sound to resonate from the Raygun.

"Let's lock and load."

. . .

"Is that the best you could come up with."

"I will turn this gun on ya."

-DREYAR-

Dreyar, in mid-flight, was right now crossing his arms with his eyes shut in thought. 'Hmm, that Swordswoman has some rather fierce aura, but then again I've heard rather impressive things about Pyrrha.' Dreyar thought to himself. 'The Arc one is a definite no, The one in chinese clothing seems probable but is rather lacking in stamina from what his aura says.'

Oh, I apologize. If you believed he was thinking about who he was going to make eye contact with once he landed from the little exodus then you'd be wrong.

No, no, no.

He was thinking about who he'd fight once he landed. Despite it being against the rules, and he knew full well the students and himself were most likely under surveillance.

But this was Beacon. One of the best Hunter Training facilities in Vale. He'd be giving up on most of what he aspired if he did not take advantage of his current setting.

Dreyar soon realized he would have to put his fighting arrangements on hold as gravity had finally taken it's toll. Shooting downward, he switched into a feet first position and before he hit the concrete and became another victim to collision, he was . . .

Hovering.

Soon, he dropped down gently and began observing. Luckily, there were no signs of Grimm in the area. He sighed and began continueing onward. Dreyar wasn't all too sure if one was allowed to pass this test without a partner. It probably led to disqualification. . . Then again what he was planning to do afterwards could also led to disqualification so. . . yeah. As he trudged along, he noticed scratches on trees and battle marks present along the earth. Then he sensed a single Grimm. A King Tajitu, to be exact.

'Great.'

Equipping his chain-sythes, Reaper Reaper, he spun it in his hand. The white half appeared first. 'Strange. It's usually the black half that engages the opponent first, the white half assists when things get tough, maybe the black half died somehow, but then both should be dead, it may be two snakes but there can only be one life,' Dreyar inwardly deduced. The snake grew impatient and attempted to snap it's jaws at him. Dreyar countered by using one of his sythes to block the teeth, he then swung the other sythe, cutting the tooth clean off, bits of it's gum and poison oozed from the fallen part. Clearly outraged, The white half slammed it's head downward attmpting crush Dreyar.

It soon found it's head in pain and returned to the previous position it was in. Peering down at the one it should have crushed, it saw the same boy with leg outstretched in a perfect vertical motion, as if he had just gotten done high-kicking something. After realizing what that something was, it changed it's pursuit method and decided to wrap itself around the offender. It coiled up atound Dreyar, hoping to suffocate him. Flinching in pain suddenly, it slowly peered down at its own skin and saw a sythe sticking out of it. Said sythe started moving, to the snake, on its own upward until it finally slit a clean line through it skin. Earning a hiss of pain in the process. Dreyar carved his way through the reptile and stabbed his sythe straight through the middle of the white half's head. Effectively ending it's life.

The white half's life of course.

Dreyar gasped as a black snake rose upward to life. The black snake took time to observe the human that defeated it's half. It prepared to charge and Dreyar prepared to parry.

None of them were prepared for the purple streak that suddenly crashed right into the black snake's head.

Judging by the look. . . killing it.

**Okay, I've uploaded three chapters, please tell me if this is worth continueing by reviewing and giving your thoughts please. I'm actually thinking about discontinuing the Demonic Wrath story. Everytime I try to think of something for it I end up getting more ideas for this fic.**

**So yeah three chapters, please review and give your thoughts and suggestions. Thank you.**


	4. Initiation II

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeeth, or Mr. Oum, owns RWBY.**

'Hmm, seems I didn't gain enough momentum.' These were the thoughts of one airborne Lukos Brenhart. He had pushed using something to augment the power of his legs, apparently, 'Maybe I should have pushed harder.' Lukos then suddenly dropped. No, not gently drift down, no not glide down to earth.

He dropped straight down like an anchor.

'Oh,' Lukos thought, 'I forgot!' Before he could even assure himself that he could suddenly wing the landing, he smashed right into something soft, but still rather rugged. As the dust cleared he analyzed his surroundings, first trying to figure what broke his fall. "A. . . Taijutsu?" Lukos inquired more than correctly identifying the Grimm creature.

"You mean Tajitu, you loser."

Lukos froze, entering a realm of emotion. . . particularly annoyance. "I commend you for having the most obtrusive prescense in the universe," Dreyar's slightly english reminiscent voice wiggled it's way into Lukos' ear and pounded against his eardrum. Lukos admitted, many people have irritated, annoyed, and infuriated him. But none of them have managed to grate on his nerves as much as this pompous little nobleman. . . quotetations over the noble part.

"Be a bit thankful I managed to save you," Lukos turned to glare at Dreyar, "Because you didn't seem to prepared for the strike it would have landed had I not."

Dreyar scoffed and glared right back. Soon they realized something.

"_The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."_

"F-four years?" Lukos stuttered.

"With this loser?" Dreyar finished their unison thought.

"NOOOOOooooo. . . !"

-LEET AND KENSHIKO-

Leet flinched violently, watching frightened birds flee from the sudden noise. "Ya hear tha'" Kenshiko raised a single brow, glancing to the right of the forest, apparently she heard the strange noise to.

"Ya think it was Grimm."

"Grimm cannot speak. . . but I guess it isn't a stretch to say something akin to the word 'No'"

They walked in silence once more before stumbling upon some ruins. "Wow," Leet gasped, "That was. . . fast." Kenshiko took notice of the two others who already managed to make it here. "Hey, Leet, you made it to?" Yang waved. Leet frowned a bit, "Is that shock I sense?" Leet narrowed his eyes at the blond haired girl. "Strange how these chess pieces and the ruins in general manage to remain unscathed and not get attacked from any of the native Grimm," Kenshiko spoke up, more to herself than anything else. She layed a single palm upon the ruins and closed her eyes. Leet, a bit curious, stood to her side. His eyes widened when her normal dual-colored eyes morphed into a semi-dark shade of orange. However, what Leet missed was the strange images reflecing off of her eyes.

"Hmm," Kenshiko hummed to herself, "Fascinating."

"Hey, some of them are missing," Yang observed, "Guess we weren't the first ones here, huh?"

"That would make sense," Leet replied.

"I'm guessing we're supposed to pick one of these," Blake pointed out, they examined all of the pieces before Yang decided for them. "How about a cute little pony?" Yang said as she held up the horse piece in question. "Sure." Blake rolled her eyes, she only knew the girl for about a few hours and already she could predict the girl's actions. "I jus' be happy to get outta this damn forest," Leet stated with a certain type of smirk. (1)

The sound of a feminine scream resonated through the forest.

"Whoa, some girl's in trouble," Yang deduced looking to where the scream emitted from. Kenshiko giggled, stifling her giggles with her left hand. Leet simply deadpanned at her. "I think some guy's in trouble," Leet deadpanned. Blake looked at him weirdly. "Are you sure that isn't a girl's scream?"

"Of course, Fox hearing, y'know?"

"Heads up!"

Leet looked up hearing the familiar voice. She heading straight into Kenshiko. Nearly effortlessly, Kenshiko caught Ruby, being moved back only a small bit. Then the familiar scream of Jaune resonated through the air as Jaune headed straight into a tree, Leet pulled out his blaster and shot the tree Jaune was heading for. This caused the top to fall forward and for Jaune to hit a more softer surface.

"Did your sister and Jaune just just fall out of the sky?" Blake inquierd.

They were interrupted by an Ursa charging out of the forest. . . before falling over dead, with a girl with orange hair. "Aww, it's broken." She stated sadly as a green clad boy panted next to her. "Nora, please don't do that again. . . ever."

He was seemingly ignored as she had already raced down towards the ruins and nabbed the Queen piece. "I'm queen of the castle," Nova twirled, "I'm queen of the castle."

"NORA!" The same boy yelled, causing the girl to halt her actions and stop twirling, waving sheepishly. "Coming Ren."

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"I-." Yang tried to say before another roar resonated through the forest and see a red head girl fleeing from a giant black scorpion.

"Jaune!" She shouted as Jaune, hanging upside down from the tilted tree.

"Pyrrah!" Jaune shouted

"Hey, ya think they forgot about us." Leet whispered to Kenshiko. Who simply shrugged in response.

That was when Ruby noticed that Yang was there. "Yang!" She said running to hug her.

"Ruby." Yang was about to accept the hug before Nora leaped right inbetween them.

"Nora!"

Blake coughed in order to gain back everyone's attention. "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

Yang screamed. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She shouted with fire exploding and shrouding her. "WILL EVERYONE CHILL OUT FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!"

Feeling rather bored, Kenshiko went back to analyzing the ruins, while Leet almost dozed off, while standing , Ruby patted Yang's shoulders and pointed up as they looked to see Weiss holding onto the toe of a giant bird.

How could you leave me?!" Weiss, who was still grasping to the toe of the Nevermore, shouted

"I said jump." Ruby shouted back.

"She's going to fall." Blake informed, causing Ruby to shake her head.

"She'll be fine."

Ren shook his head. "She's falling."

Jaune immediatly leaped towards the white haired girl's rescue, catching her bridal-style. "Just dropping in?" Jaune joked before he realized the current situation. "Oh God."

They landed on the ground with a thud. Weiss placed firmly upon Jaune's back. "My hero." She flatly said sarcastically.

"My back." Jaune answered back in a muffled tone.

The Deathstalker then rammed Pyrrha straight towards them, she lied unmoving for awhile. "Great the Gang's all here." Yang said shaking her head. "Now we can all die togeth-"

A thump emitting from deep in the forest caught their attention. The thump got louder as snarls and growls became apparent. "What is that?" Kenshiko inquired. Leet counted the people here and smiled sheepishly. The snarls turned into ouright growls and howls. "If what I think is happening is happening," The trees rustled violently, "It better not be." Leet pinched the bridge of his nose.

"AHHHHH!"

A very deep and uncharacteristic scream emitted through the forest. Bursting out of the forest was one Lukos Brenhart who, by rapidly running backwards, was riding a Boarbatusk in it's spin dash form. Lukos was apparently not to confident in his ability to ride the thing, as he constantly lost his balance. Dreyar wasn't to far behind as he was ground-surfing on a growling Beowolf. Following behind them. . .

Was a horde of over twenty Beowolves.

"Incoming!" Dreyar yelled. "Damn it." Leet sighed. Lukos then unsheathed his shield and flung forward. stabbing it into the ground in front of him, causing the Boarbatusk to ram right into it. It was airborne for awhile until Lukos hopped up towards it and axe-kicked it straight into the asphalt. While Dreyar flung one of his sythes into the ruin right next to Kenshiko, sticking it into the stone. Kenshiko looked at it, her eyes morphing into something, some emotion.

Dreyar pulled on the chain and drifted, torturing the Wolf creature. He then kicked it straight into the ruins. Dreyar smirked at the satisfying sound of a Grimm screaming in what could only be percieved as anguish and mercy. Strange considering Grimm lacked souls, so how could they feel these emotions, let alone express them.

Dreyar paused and turned around he sensed someone glaring at him. But when he turned all he saw was the Swordswoman, her hair was shrouding her eyes in shadows.

He shrugged and faced the rest of them.

"Oh, okay. . . Now we can die together." Yang finished.

Ruby however seemed way too fascinated with something else. "Wow! Did you seriously ride on a Boarbatusk while it was in a ball?!" She exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes, sticking her face in Lukos' view. "Y-yeah, I guess so." Lukos stuttered, uncomfortable with how close the Black and red clad girl was to him. "Err, shouldn't we do something about that scorpion?" Lukos suggested as he looked past Ruby sheepishly pointing to the softly creeping Deathstalker.

"Well then," Ruby smirked and charged the scorpion. Shooting a projectile out of her sythe in order to propel herself forward towards the monstrocity. Preparing to hew the beast like wood. Only for it to pluck her back. "Don't worry, I'm okay." She took another look at the Deathstalker and shot a single bullet into it's face before using the art of abscond to escape. Ruby fled while Yang ran towards her. She failed to notice the Nevermore in time and ended up nailed to the ground by the sharp feathers. The Deathstalker snapped threateningly at Ruby. Lukos gritted his teeth and prepared to help until seeing a white flash speed towards her. He smiled a bit realizing it was Weiss.

His smile disappeared when a familiar chain-sythe embedded itself in the ground next to him. Lukos looked behind him. And what greeted him was the savage smirk of one Dreyar Royal.

"I am your opponent now."

**1. In terms of Leet's voice, just imagine Sonic's voice from the Sonic OVA just slightly deeper.**

**Also, I would like to know if you approve of Ruby x OC. Please Review and give me your thought**s.


	5. Initiation III

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeeth, or Mr. Oum, owns RWBY.**

Dreyar had originally planned on fighting Pyrrha. But after witnessing Lukos commandeer a Boarbatusk with brute strentgth and force it to do what he commanded it to, he simply had to test the red-headed boy himself.

Said red-haired boy looked at the white streak in a somewhat mortified expression. "W-what do you-, You're m-my opponent?" Lukos stuttered. They just performed a concerted abscond from an entire pack of Beowolves, why were they enenmies all of a sudden? 'I mean, I'm not particularly fond of him but I don't necessarily want to fight him.'

Dreyar's smirk grew daunting after a while. "You heard me," He retrieved his still earth embedded sythe and spun it rapidly between his fingers, "You, me, right now." Lukos turned to him fully. 'Why does he want to fight me so bad?'

"Dreyar, I don't know what's come over you but I am not fighting you." Leet, who was watching the whole ordeal with widened eyes, sighed in relief when he heard Lukos decline. "You asked me wrong." Leet face-faulted.

"What?"

"You're supposed to say 'I, Dreyar Royal, challenge you, Lukos Brenhart, to a duel' Now try again."

Dreyar's right eye twitched before laughing. "Such a childish thing to say, of course since you're a child anyway." Lukos blinked lowering the accused finger a little. "Lukos. It doesn't matter if you can defeat beasts, at whatever age," Dreyar took threatening steps forward towards Lukos, who furrowed his brows a little. "A child is all you'll ever be. You're Naïve, pig-headed, headstrong and immature. You're pig-headedness is the reason why we were chased by those damn Grimm!"

-FLASHBACK-

Lukos and Dreyar were currently traversing through the Emerald Forest when a pair of blood red eyes illuminated through a bush. "What is-" A Beowolf hopped out, and growled at them. Lukos immediatly stepped forward and prepared to attack the Grimm. Dreyar held up his arm and halted the gladiator's actions, "If we make the wrong move. it will alert more of it's kind to us."

Lukos frowned a bit before complying with him. "Quick slashes and swift movements. Those are the principles and manuevers we should use in order to defeat one."

Dreyar noticed a lack of a reply and looked to his right. . . the outline of Lukos created by smoke had dissipated and Dreyar returned his attention forward in time to see Lukos kick the Beowolf straight into the ground. Dreyar's mouth hung open in shock and awe. Lukos huffed and smirked towards Dreyar. "You were saying."

The Beowolf let out a single, rather obstreperous, snarl. And another pair of red-eyes peered throughv the bushes. Then another, and another and another, ad infinitum. Dreyar glared vehemently at Lukos, who smiled sheepishly. The Beowolves hopped out and howled viciously at the two boys. 'Damn. I can't engage all of these in battle. At least not while that moron is here.'

Dreyar hurridly grabbed the fallen Beowolf and ran towards the hill. He then jumped and used the creature as a board and slid down. Lukos watched surprised. He immediatly followed, charging down the hill. Beowolves hot on his trail.

"HEY! MOVE OVER AND LET ME RIDE TO!"

"YOU GOT YOUR SELF IN THIS MESS! EVEN WHEN I WARNED YOUR SORRY ASS! FIND YOUR OWN WAY DOWN!"

Lukos growled before taking notice of the Boarbatusk who managed to wonder into the middle of the hill. The Boarbatusk exhibited a bit of fear at the tantalizing smirk plastered to Lukos' face. Lukos immediatly body slammed into it causing them to roll over together and soon it subconciously activated it's defense mechanism. Lukos broke out of their scuffle and hopped on top of the spin dashing boar. He immediatly ran backwards in order to catch up to it's speed. Once again, he smirked at Dreyar, who, infuriated, growled and payed attention to in front of him.

"By the way," Lukos looked towards a seemingly unattentive Dreyar, "How are we going to stop when we need to do so? I mean like what do we do with the Grimm?"

"We'll leave it," Lukos' eyes widened at the answer, Dreyar looked at him with the most solemn face he could muster.

"To Luck, of course."

-FLASHBACK END-

Lukos' eyes drooped in guilt. Dreyar pressed onward. "Life is nothing more than a simple test. If you live long enough, you pass," Dreyar held out his arms and glared into the sky, "However if you die," Lukos and Leet watched in slight interest, and a good amount of fear.

"You fail. . . miserably."

"You are a simple child, and for that reason, and that reason alone. When becoming a Hunter, you will immediatly fail this test. We all fail at this shitty test anyway," Lukos' eyes glazed over a little. "All the brawny and headstrong ones always die fir-"

He didn't get to finish as Lukos had punched Dreyar straight into the ruins. Kenshiko sensed Dreyar and evaded the assassin's limp body as it smashed straight through the gravel.

"Wait you two, you shouldn't be-" Kenshiko cut Leet off by placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Let them straighten this out on their own," Kenshiko smiled gently at the unsure expression of Leet directed at her words, "They are boys afterall." Leet showed the slightest bit of a smile and followed her lead. "Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang engaged in battle against the Nevermore," Kenshiko informed, "Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren are currently taking on the Deathstalker."

"An' someone needs to clean up this garbage right?" Leet finished for her, referring to the legion of Beowolves which. . . weren't there. "Well, um, yeah." Leet blinked at the shocked voice of Kenshiko and took a look at the pack. And he soon mimicked the expression of Kenshiko.

What greeted them was a much more bulkier and giant version of a beowolf. (1)

"Holy shit."

-LUKOS AND DREYAR-

"What the hell gives you the right to decide who dies and who lives?!" Lukos snarled at the limp form of Dreyar. Dreyar twitched before jumping right at him, sythes in hand and aimed a straight clean cut, which was parried by Lukos' shield. "You're right, I don't have a right to decide the judgement of the living and the dead do I?" He applied preassure to his hands in order to overcome Lukos. However, Lukos was far stronger in physical strength, so he pushed back and Dreyar's feet slid back a bit. "It's because I'm only human right?"

"So tell me who had the right to decide the fate of family?"

That one hit Lukos far harder than any of the beasts he had previously fought. His defense weakened and that was all Dreyar needed. He pushed and Lukos lost his balance, Dreyar then kicked him in the stomach, and then spin-kicked his jaw. Lukos stumbled and aimed a single right hook, which Dreyar dodged to the left. Of course anticipating this he hi-kicked him in the side of his head sending him flying to the side. Dreyar grinded his feet into the earth in order to slow down his speed. But soon, Lukos was immediatly on him and he was axe-kicked not long after.

"Look, I don't want to seem insensitive or anything, but. . . your family. . . they deserved it." Lukos' firm and solemn voice didn't represent the daunted expression he displayed upon the glare his bold statement gained.

"No scratch becoming a hunter," Dreyar picked himself up. Suddenly a high draft blew around them. The draft soon morphed into a gust before finally becoming a gale. The gale surrounded Dreyar as he glared viciously at the warrior in front of him. "You're about to fail the test. . . NOW!"

-LEET AND KENSHIKO-

Kenshiko slashed the chest of the giant monstrocity. A prominent X-mark appeared across the cretures chest. Leet shot the epicenter of the scar and let loose a barrage of kicks earning a pained snarl from the Beowolf.

"We're getting no where," Kenshiko muttered catching Leet's attention. She closed her eyes and opened them revealing the same dark shade of orange from before. "What is that?" Leet inquired.

"This is my semblance. It allows me to see anything. I can sense this Grimm's breathing, muscle twitches, and even see what it will do next, Think of my semblance as a. . . crystal ball of sorts." Leet stared in awe. 'That's a hella lot more useful than my damn semblance.'

"It's going to swipe with it's right arm," Kenshiko yelled and leaped upward, Leet watched in, yet again, awe as the Beowolf raised it's arm in a swiping manner. Leet broke from his stupor and followed Kenshiko soon after. "I hope you won't react in that manner everytime I predict this beast's movements." Leet smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "S-sorry."

"Left Palm!"

"Gah! Damn it!"

-LUKOS AND DREYAR-

Lukos dodged another blast of wind. 'This must be his semblance.'

Dreyar held out his palm and a ball of wind formed. He shot out numerous balls of air, Lukos barely evaded them and was even struck witth one of them. It felt exactly how you'd imagine getting smacked straight inthe chest with a ball of condensed air. Lukos knew he wasn't going to function right with another one of those blasts.

Dreyar shot another volley of them. Lukos noticed that these were faster than the others, so he, not too confident in his ability to evade them he held his shield up. But in that time, Dreyar appeared in back of him, Lukos gasped when his shield was taken and thrown towards the ruins. "Heh." Dreyar formed a bigger ball of wind and shot it at Lukos in a much more faster rate than the last ones. Lukos gritted his teeth. 'Damn it! I have to use my semblance.'

"Say good bye!" Lukos focused a bit. "Gragh!"

A sudden influx of force expelled from his hands and disipitated the ball of wind also effectively cracking and buckling the ground around him. The circular globe of force remained for a while until it finally dispersed. "What was that?" Dreyar said, his voice barely above a whisper. But Lukos heard it nonetheless. "What you just witnessed, was my semblance," Lukos calmly informed. Dreyar's eyes widened in a way that looked as if he was trying to force the fear away but was failing.

"My semblance manifests itself in the form of attrative and repulsive forces."

**1. About that Beowolf, imagine The Spike from Crash of the Titans, just with a Grimm-based appearance.**

**So, yeah, three semblances have been revealed. I will explain them in farther detail next chapter.**


	6. Initiation IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeeth, or Mr. Oum, owns RWBY.**

'Controlling forces? That's almost a bit amazing.'

Lukos raised his hand towards Dreyar. Dreyar flinched a little befoire realizing nothing happened. A whizzing sound soon became louder as he realized it was coming closer to himself. Suddenly, the urge to side-step something came upon Dreyar and he did so. Something whizzed by him and the sound of a a hand scratching leather resonated through the air. Dreyar slowly peered at Lukos and realized that the thing whizzing by him was. . . the shield!

'Well there's the attractive force.'

"Listen to me," Lukos' voice was filled with nothing short of solemn. "Your family was a bunch of criminals." Ignoring the dark glare he recieved, he continued, "As harsh as I'm making it out to be. If the Royal Clan wasn't dealt with, think of the innocent people that would also have suffered by their sudden aggression. In my own personal opinion, be happy that you didn't end up the same way your corrupt brethren did. While yes, one should mourn the loss of someone that close to them, it shouldn't affect one's view on the world and life itself, and it sure as hell shouldn't affect one's morals."

Dreyar could only stare as Lukos turned his back on him and trudged away, most likely towards the other duo to assist in the fight against the giant Beowolf. Dreyar thought about the words that were conjured up by the one he had labelled a child and immature. How dumb of him, that was probably one of the most idealistic and creative lecture he had ever heard.

'Damn it! Now I actually want to become a hunter.'

Dreyar turned his attention towards the sound of large snarling that was undoubtedly the giant Beowolf's.

-LEET AND KENSHIKO-

"Forward Bite!"

Kenshiko announced as she and Leet, who had gotten accustomed to her little ability, leaped up and dodged the monstrocity's open maw. Before they could reach the ground, a familiar, to Leet anyway, shield flew by them and embedded itself inside the shoulder of the Beowolf. The Grimm creature belted out a apined screech and in an attempt to at least dislodge God Halt from it's shoulder. it smacked against the titanium disk.

Lukos charged the beast and before he could get halfway across the prairie, he sensed something catching up to him. Looking over he was shocked to see Dreyar. "Do you honestly believe you alone possess the power necessary to beat that thing?!" Lukos growled in response earning a scoff from Dreyar. "Do you think you can place your pride aside and work in sync with me?" Dreyar's eyes drooped in what seemed like guilt, Lukos honestly couldn't tell with how Dreyar usually masked his emotions.

"Fine, hold out your fist."

Lukos reluctantly complied. Dreyar grabbed the outstretched appendage and focused. Lukos' arm was currently incased in a tornado armor. As Lukos felt the raging tornado engulf his arm, augmenting his already destructive physical strength. He charged the beast and sent his tornado engulfed arm upward in the form of a clean uppercut.

The beast roared in pain as the tornado slammed straight into it's chin, rendering it stunned for a short while. Kenshiko, using the tornado as leverage, flew up towards the Beowolf's mug and slashed across the middle of it's mouth, leaving anothr glasgow smile on another Grimm. Leet sensed oppurtunity and hopped off of the still falling Lukos and Kenshiko held out Kira horizontally and Leet stood on it. Kenshiko, using most of her strength, pushed Leet towards the head. Leet pointed his blaster straight at the very visible uvula and shot four consecutive shots at the hanging appendage.

The screech of the pained Beowolf was enough to propel Leet in an unswerving line towards Dreyar. Dreyar caught the faunus and laid him on the ground to run for himself.

"Kenshiko!" Lukos yelled catching said swordswoman's attention. "Hold out, Kira in a horizontal position. And don't flinch or move." Kenshiko nodded and did as she commanded with no hesitation whatsoever. "Dreyar, shoot a wind blast at Kira, her sword." Dreyar narrowed his eyes before smirking and complying. Palm outstretched, a volleyball sized ball of condensed air. Shooting it at Kira. Kenshiko didn't flinch as her sword was englufed in a similar tornado that shrouded Lukos' arm. She raised Kira above her head. "HAAA!"

With a fearless battle cry, Kenshiko brought the sword down upon the beast. Unfortunatly, it only grazed the beast as it had moved a little. A sudden colossal wind ball rammed into it's back and forced it forward. Dreyar smirked at his handywork, before collapsing due to the enrgy dispensed into the wordly bomb of condensed air. The beast was starting to slow down, charging up his blaster he leaped up to the Beowolf's head once again. Leet aimed at the beasts eye and shot a full blast.

Lukos ignored the loud screech and smiled at Leet as he fell. He had asked Leet to do so, knowing he actually shot out an aura blast, it was no wonder it took so much energy out of him.

Lukos focused power into his hands and leaped upward towards the Beowolf's abdomen, and he let the power out. The circular globe of force violently lashed at the beast sending it flying. "HAARAAAAAGH!"

-WITH RUBY, JAUNE, AND CO.-

Ruby and the others had just dealt with the Nevermore and Deathstalker.

. . .

So a giant flying Beowolf with an unconcious Lukos attached to it wasn't exactly going to be dealt with considering the high amount of energy the two groups used up in their respective battles. However, there was a person attached to the Beowolf so they were going to have to do something right. Of course, being the all loving hero she was, Ruby was that someone.

Using her speedy semblance, she crossed the destroyed plateau that used to be a bridge and caught Lukos before he plummeted down with the pitiful and severely damaged Beowolf. She landed on the other side, the others of her future team following to see if she was hurt in any way, and laid him down gently. He opened his eyes only slightly and the last thing he witnessed before collapsing from severe exhaustion was worry-filled grey eyes.

'Haven't seen that look in awhile.'

**By the way, I don't know if I've said this already but about Leet's gun, think about the gun from Super Smash Bros. Brawl.**

**Now I know what you're thinking, "Why do you keep making us imagine things?" Well, I would make a deviantart account and show you this stuff by drawing it. **

**. . . **

**I can't draw. So use the next best thing: Your imagination.**


	7. Team LLKD, Led by

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeeth, or Mr. Oum, owns RWBY.**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark," Ozpin announced, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop piece, from this day forward you will work togehter as Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester."

The audience clapped. Probably mostly out of courtesy. Soon Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren stepped onto the stage and stood in the familiar hands behind back stance. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR," Nora out of excitement embraced Ren in a tight hug, thoroughly surprising the boy. "Led by Jaune Arc," Pyrrha smiled at the shocked Jaune. Before punching him to the ground.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you recovered the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by Ruby Rose." The speechless Ruby was then embraced by Yang.

"And finally," Lukos, Leet, Kenshiko, and Dreyar trudged up the steps to the stage. "Eiikishikubo Kenshiko, Lukos Brenhart, Leet Fokz, and Dreyar Royal. The four of you retrieved the black king pieces. From this day forward, you will work together Team LLKD (Liked)" Ozpin paused before continuing. Dreyar narrowed his eyes a bit suspiciously and a part of him was beginning to feel a little offended. This is the part where he appointed someone as Team leader, how come their team was the one that got a pause when it came to leader appointment.

"Led by Lukos Brenhart."

'Now I see why he paused.'

Lukos' eyes widened in shock. 'W-what. I can't possibly lead a t-' Something touched down on the top of his head. He looked into the closed eyes of Leet, who wore a foxy grin and gave him a thumbs-up. Lukos looked over and saw Kenshiko's gentle smile. But Dreyar was walking towards him. Dreyar stopped and stared right into Lukos' face. "Uh." Finding nothing else to say or do, Lukos stared back. Dreyar smirked, "Hmph. I guess being partners with a loser like you won't be so bad after all."

Lukos blinked and shrugged. That was probably the closest thing he'd get to a compliment from the guy so whatever.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin said, recalling back to the four teams he announced.

-UNKNOWN LOCATION-

A man stood atop a high pillar. A black cloak shrouding him from view in night sky. He stared at the moon in an expression of wonder. Of course, seeing something as big as the moon being shattered in pieces just floating there above your head would be a rather frightening wonder, but a wonder nonetheless.

However, the man staring at the moon wondered about other things. a figure shrouded in shadows, only a pair of purple eyes could be seen. "Yo, you thinkin' 'bout him?" The voice said, a hint of teasing evident in his tone. The man chuckled. "No," he smiled a little, "I'll come to him when I feel as if he has grown enough to meet me." The man closed his eyes. "He is only a nothing more than a baby caterpillar, he is far from blossoming into a graceful, powerful butterfly. I'll admit even when he was a child, just a newborn, I felt and his aura was exorbitant for an infant. I can only imagine how much more aura he has acquired through the interim between then and now."

The man opened his eyes, revealing light green eyes. "I'll see him during the tournament. But I refuse to reveal my identity."

"Sure," The figure said, "Yer decision,"

"Grukos."

**Yeah, disturbingly short chapter. Well yeah, Review please tell me what you think so far, tell me if I made any mistake.**

**By the way leads me to thank TheMAO17 for correcting me about the whole Torchwick thing. I swear I'm so irresponsible when it comes to things like that. **

**Any way, please tell me if I make mistakes, tell if I can improve in anyway, and please tell me what you think of Team LLKD.**


	8. Late

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeeth, or Mr. Oum, owns RWBY.**

Lukos listened to the sounds of birds chirping. He wondered what adventures would await him now that he was at a combat school like Beacon. What metropolis would he discover outside of Vale?, what momentous explorarations and discoveries would he make on his adventures?, what treasures would he find, what criminals would he apprehend?, who would he meet? Where would he go? How would he become even more stronger?

What things out there remain that he hasn't yet seen?

All of these questions could recieve answers, all he had to do was open his eyes. When he did, he peered into the irritated pupils of one Dreyar Royal. "GAH!" He jumped up and looked around. Seeing the snickering and smiling faces of Leet and Kenshiko, respectively. "W-what?" Dreyar sighed and facepalmed muttering about how exactly an idiot like him became leader. "We still have to pack and rearrange the room to our liking."

Lukos stared at Kenshiko, a bit exasperated. The thoughts of his future adventures disipating as he yawned and stepped out of bed. Earning strange looks from Kenshiko and Dreyar. "What now?" Lukos frowned at yet another disapproving look from his teammates. "You slept in your training suit?" Dreyar inquired with a deadpan expression plastered to his face. "Wouldn't that ruin i-" Kenshiko cut herself off when she noticed Lukos pulling out about ten other white training suits of the same kind. "I've got plenty others, so it doesn't matter all that much honestly." Dreyar and Kenshiko sweatdropped at him.

Lukos looked at his teammates' uniform. Making him remember to put his own on.

"Where's my uniform?"

"Where'd ya put it?"

". . . " Silence. "Lost it, didn't ya?"

". . . Yeah."

Dreyar pinched the bridge of his nose. This was the person he had to take orders from on a daily basis. This was person who was supposed to be the strongest on their team, that's the only why they'd select him to be leader, right? Well he had two things to say to that.

'Hell. No.'

"AH!" Everyone looked to Lukos. "Found it!" He waved the fabric around happily as if winning the lottery, apparently finding something he lost appeared to be a very momentous moment for him. Kenshiko chuckled at the thought, watching as Lukos excused himself to put on the uniform.

"Hey, Ken," A laid-back tone interupted Kenshiko's thoughts, she blinked at the nickname however. "What time is it?" Kenshiko peered at her watch. "8:55."

. . .

"YOU GOD-DAMNED MORONS!"

The Royal's scream travelled throughout the buildings, causing rumbles to resonate from the floor. As said Royal charged down the hallway. Grabbing a dazed Leet, who was right next to Dreyar and y'know. . . faunus hearing. And had a confused Lukos, with a toothbrush protruding from his lip and his uniform halfway on. Right behind them was Kenshiko, who possessed a calm, sarene disposition, as if she wasn't apart of the chaotic scene. Lukos, just realizing the situation, gained a panicked expression and reached one outstretched hand towards the dorm. "Wait, don't you think we're going a little too-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay."

Any further objection was immediatly denied.

They then passed Team RWBY and Team JNPR. "HELP MEEEEeeeeee!" Lukos begged/yelled when passing them. "Um, what was that?" Ruby asked a bit confused. "Dreyar dragging Leet and Lukos with Kenshiko behind them to class." Yang answered.

"Oh, okay."

-PROF- I MEAN, DOCTER OOBLECK'S CLASS-

"Good morning, class. I'm Docter Oobleck. I am going to be your history teacher for the duration of your time spent here in Beacon. Now that introductions are out of the way. Now, does anyone here contain any prior knowledge of the Creatures of Grimm? Splendid. Well, Creatures of Grimm are. . . "

'I can't . . . keep up.'

As Oobleck sped along with his introduction speech, Lukos struggled to track this man. He glanced and saw Kenshiko effortlessly tracking his every movement. Lukos couldn't help but be somewhat irritated at the fact that one seriously required the use of a semblance just to get an education, who the heck thought it was a good idea to give someone with a severe case of Tourette syndrome a teaching position? Leet was a bit capable of tracking the coffee-blooded man, Leet did have better eyesight and speed thanks to being a faunas. Dreyar kept up fluently considering he didn't have a semblance to assist him or wasn't a faunas. Lukos attempted. He tried and tried and tried but he could barely keep track.

Dreyar watched the poor display of ability and sighed. 'Why is he leader again?'

"Oh, that seems to be all for today kids. We will discuss how man acquired the usage of Dust next class."

Lukos groaned. He silently trudged out of the classroom, soon bumping into someone. "Err, s-sorry." Grey eyes he saw. Realizing who exactly he knew who had grey eyes, he looked the person in said eyes. "Oh, Ruby. I wanted to say thank you for saving me when I. . . " He trailed off, for him it was severly humiliating to have to thank someone for saving him. To Lukos, it was like saying, 'I was too weak to actually accomplish the goal, so thanks for assisting me and atoning for that weakness.'

A playful punch to the chest broke him from his review on his philosophy. "Aww, don't feel embarrassed. Even the toughest of guys need some help once in a while." Lukos paid attention to her words, in interest. "No need to thank me, we're comrades now. If we don't help those who need it, how can we be titled Hunters and Huntresses?" Ruby finished her speech. Lukos stared in fascination. "O-oh, I guess I never winessed things through that kind of thinking."

"Well, now you know. Nice seeing you again, bye."

Lukos watched as Ruby headed to Docter Oobleck's class. 'Should I have warned her?'

. . .

'Meh. She'll find out.'

-AFTER PROFESSOR PORT CLASS-

"I've never despised someone so quickly." Dreyar growled. "What about Luke?" Leet chirped earning a glare from the menti0ned one in particular. "Oh, almost forgot." Dreyar pulled out his sheet of paper, inscribed upon it was his schedule. "Know anything about this." His two other teammates and leader analyzed the slip of paper. After Professor Portly's class, as Leet oh so cleverly dubbed him, Dreyar and Lukos, who had just looked at his own schedule, had some type of 'Special Class'

"It seems a bit offensive." Kenshiko stated. Apparently, Dreyar and Lukos, to whoever creates the schedules, are 'special.' But then a thought came to her head. 'What if it is a class for students who are far from underdeveloped, maybe it's for students with exceptinal abilities. If that's the case, then it would not surprise me if Pyrrha was also enrolled in this mystery class.' She found it interesting anyone would be accepted into the class considering his rather controversial welcome speech. Well, it was controversial for most anyway, she found herself actually starting to agree with the man.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going then, huh?" Lukos smiled sheepishly, causing Dreyar to scoff. "Tch, You tell me." He snapped at the red-haired boy in irritation. And stomped off, leaving his confused teammates behind. "Y'know, dude's been on edge since this morning," Leet pointed, crossing his arms and frowning. "Well, I'll ask him about it at lunch."

-SPECIAL CLASS-

Dreyar trotted in, hands in pockets, eyes half-lidded, and a gneral 'I'm here, what do you want?' vibe emanating from him. Lukos followed close behind. Lukos examined the other students accepted into the class. Only three other students, one of said students was indeed Pyrrha Nikos. The other was a girl who's attire consisted of a brown sleeveless shirt with three buckles and straps tied around the chest area, her middle, and waist. Her pants were brown as well and were tucked into her black boots. Strapped to his back was a black and red Bazooka. Dreyar stared at her for a few more seconds than he probably would have anyone else. What he found interesting was, not only, her brown eyes. But her pupiless violet eyes.

The other was a young lean man who wore a regular grey hoodie, the ends of the strings replaced with clocks. Legs adorned with a simple pair of loose jeans. The boy possessed a full head of slicked back green hair, a few resilient strands framing his forehead. A pair of dark green sneakers. Lukos stared for a few hard seconds before a light bulb appeared over his head.

"YOU!"

The boy took one glance before becoming just as shocked.

"ACK! IT'S YOU!"

**Well, as you can see. I am really terrible with descriptions, in terms of appearance, when it comes to characters, and subsequently weapons, so you're gonna have to really stick with imagination.**

**Oh and for the girl's bazooka, imagine a regular bazooka just RWBY-fied. Meaning futuristic and tech-imbued.**


	9. Denied, Sit Down!

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeeth, or Mr. Oum, owns RWBY.**

"ACK! IT'S YOU!"

Lukos frowned a bit. Remember Lukos' oh so detailed story about a mysterious green-haired boy? Well. . . he's right here. "You're the guy who helped me out with those White Fang guys, for sure." The green-haired boy smiled a lop-sided smile that connected greatly with his laid-back attitude. He reached out a hand, "Name's Percy Parádoxo. Never caught yours." Lukos shook the outstretched hand and replied.

"Lukos Brenhart."

Percy nodded while Dreyar just rolled his eyes at the scene. Apparently, Lukos and this Percy fellow knew each other. Of course knowing how Lukos was, they would meet in a remote combat situation. Dreyar just wondered where exactly the teacher was and why they weren't here.

Suddenly, everyone sensed a presence through the front door. But upon inspection. . . no one was there.

"Well, it's good to see everyone has attended." All five students, startled at the voice, turned to the center of the strange room. The room overall made it easy to sneak in and play on one's nerves. It was a small little annex room with three benches lined up in the center, a desk in the front and a door next to said desk.

Pretty much empty.

So when Dreyar looked forward towards the source of the voice to see a woman sitting in a cross-legged position on top of the desk, he was a bit shocked. Said woman wore loose fitting grey pants with a black sash tied around her waist, and a simple sleeveless yellow shirt tucked into her pants.

She could've very well been mistaken for a very effeminate male had her long black hair not reached down to her back and tied into a pony tail. What caught Lukos' attention was the fact that her eyes were completely closed, and plastered to her face was a warm, kind smile. A smile that suddenly morphed into a creepy one when Lukos realized her presence seemed a bit familiar.

As in he felt it just a few seconds ago in the doorway.

"Hey, Percy, did you by any chance-"

"Yup."

Everyone of them stared at the woman with suspicion. Dreyar, however, was the only one to speak up. "That's a nice little trick there," Dreyar smirked. He took note of her suspiciously youthful look. Like she came straight out of high school. "Oh that? Hardly moved." Came her reply, in a seemingly gentle voice, but was really a sly one. Either way didn't deter Dreyar, and surely didn't intimidate Lukos in anyway.

The woman gently stepped off the desk and placed her feet, which adorned chinese flats similar to Lukos', on the floor. "I am your teacher, Vert Lui (Veer Loo E). Just call me Vert, or Ms. Vert. I don't necessarily care." Pyrrha blinked in confusion, she had never met a teacher who didn't want to be addressed respectfully. Then again the moment she laid eyes upon this woman, Pyrrha knew she'd be far more relaxed then most of the teachers.

"But before we begin, I would like to inform you of an error in the schedule," Vert, still smiling ominously, altered her attention towards Dreyar and Lukos, "Lukos Brenhart and Dreyar Royal." Said boys gave their full attention to her. "Upon further inspection on your respective abilities and talents-" She paused.

"It has been recently decided that you are, er. . ., undeserving of the two spots remaining for the Special Class." Watching the two boys stare at her in an offended and shocked manner. 'I guess that could've been said a bit nicer.'

"What?!" Lukos exclaimed.

"The hell do you mean we're underserving of the spots?!"

"I mean you are too inexpirienced and lack the sufficient skill necessary to be accepted into a class such as this." Vert played it over in her hand. 'Yeah, that's better. Let them off easy.'

Unfortunatly, her words only added fuel to the fire.

"GRR!" Dreyar's Semblance activated in his anger. A harsh gust passed through the room. Soon, the gust disappeared and Dreyar growled and left the room. Lukos watched the ex-assassin stomp off and turned back to Vert. "Your friend doesn't seem to take criticism well." Lukos sweatdropped at the woman's words. "Well. . . yeah."

Lukos simply turned and was about to walk off. "Hey kid," Lukos halted and turned to Vert, to find her right in front of him. He flinched before actually looking her in the eyes. "You both are quite interesting, and there has to be a reason why you were accepted into the class in the first place," Lukos wondered where she was going with this, "So I'll tell you what. If you come here after classes are over, say 7:00. I'll have an opponent ready, if you can complete the necessary conditions, I'll work something out with Ol' Ozzy. The brat can join to, if he wants to."

Lukos' eyes widened. Her words triggered a thought in his head.

'As an aspiring Hunter, no oppurtunity is a bad one, ever.'

"Yes. My. . . friend and I would like to take you up on your offer."

Lukos rushed out and headed straight to his dorm. Upon entering he noticed the beds were connected in a cross-like shape. Lukos stared blankly and turned to the now present Leet. "So, how ya like it?" Lukos continued to stare before shaking his head. The bedding arrangement was the least of his interests at the moment. "Um, Where's Dreyar?" Kenshiko emrged from the left of the room. "I do not know, he never did return, so how was the special class." Lukos explained the situation and their error in the schedule. "Hmm, that does seem like something that would grate on Drey's nerves," Leet commented. Kenshiko gave him a weird look, yet again he gave someone a nickname.

"It's 6:30, y'know." Dreyar stated, hanging from his chain-sythes, which were embedded into the ceiling. "Yeah your right, I really need to find you before it's too l-AHH!"

Dreyar stared through half-lidded eyes in boredom. "How long have ya been there?" Leet asked, slightly freaked out. "Ever since you created that horrid bed formation." Dreyar drawled and pointed a glare towards Kenshiko. "I'm a bit surprised. You sensed me about five minutes since I've been here."

"I didn't want Leet to disturb you. You seemed to be in rather deep thought." Kenshiko smiled, in a sly kind of way. 'Like that damn teacher.' Dreyar growled inwardly. "Well, I'm guessing you were listening in on the situation at hand. Dreyar, I'm taking her exam. Are you going to cooperate." Dreyar glared before sighing. He didn't have too much of a choice did he? Lukos was the leader of their team, which meant he was the strongest. So no matter how much he truly didn't approve of the guy, he had no say in what he did or what he wanted to.

Lukos was the best out of them. That's why he was appointed leader after all.

"Sure."

Lukos stared at the clock. 6:50. They had some training to do. So moving the beds to the far right. Lukos and Dreyar started to do a few practice punches and kicks.

'Special Class. Here we come!' They thought in unison.


	10. Not easy

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeeth, or Mr. Oum, owns RWBY.**

"7:00," Lukos directed his dtermined gaze towards Dreyar. "Let's do this."

Kenshiko watched as Lukos and Dreyar marched out of the door. A new resolve gleaming in their eyes. "Do you think they will make it?"

Leet lowered his Blaster and looked at Kenshiko and at the door that the duo had just exited and put on a contemplative expression.

"Nope." And continued working.

-SPECIAL CLASSROOM-

Lukos and Dreyar tipped inside of the dark room. Dreyar flipping the lights on, no one was there. The room didn't change except for the door behind the desk being open. "Maybe she's in that room," Lukos guessed and moved towards the door. He entered and whatr he saw behind the door shook him to the core. He realized why this room was an annex.

It housed a collosal, titan-sized colloseum. Lukos marvelled at it. He didn't notice the figure sitting cross-legged in the center of the giant place. Dreyar followed also shocked with the sheer size of it. "Welcome," a certain female voice boomed across the stadium, "This is my personal coloseum."

Upon closer inspection, Lukos and Dreyar noticed that the figure was indeed Vert Lui. "Oh, Ms. Vert. Well, here we are. What Grimm wil we be fighting?"

Dreyar's irritated expression grew even moreso as Vert's smirk widened. "I think you're mistaken," Lukos blinked, "your opponent," Vert lifted herself from the ground. Once she did so, Dreyar gained a clear idea of who their opponent would be. "Is me." Vert smirked in a very savage manner.

"W-what?!" Lukos exclaimed, not wanting to fight a teacher.

"Great." Dreyar smirked. Lukos stared at him increduously. "There is nothing great about this situation!" Lukos yelled at him. "What's the best way to learn than to fight the one teaching you?" Dreyar shrugged at him. "Aren't you a little too confident. You say that as if you'll land a hit on me."

Lukos and Dreyar focused intently. "Okay then, what are the conditions?" Lukos stared, waiting for an answer. "The conditions? Hmm, if you manage to land a single, solid hit to my face, then I'll work things out with Ozzy and see if you can enroll in the class." With a dtermined expression etched unto Lukos' features, he moved into a battle position. Dreyar wondered for a second. "Are weapons permitted?" Lukos gave him a strange glance but focused back to Vert. "No." Dreyar growled and walked to the far right of the arena. He opened the left side of his trench coat and a plethora of bladed objects, pistols, etc fell out making a single giant pile. Lukos watched with blank white eyes. 'Wow.' Vert watched with mirth. 'Ex-assassin, my ass.'

Dreyar took his trench coat off, leaving it with the weapons, and trudged on back. Lukos thought that was good idea and pulled off his tabard off, leaving his white training suit. Dreyar wearing a simple black A-shirt. With his normal pants. "So what's the plan?" Dreyar whispered. Lukos pondered for a second. She was obviously a close-combat fighter, melee fighter, brawler. So the best approach would be to use sneak attacks and quick hits. However, it's not as if they could just go in there and do anything. "Are semblances allowed?" Lukos asked. Vert's amusement seemed to spike, "Yes."

Dreyar smirked. "Well that makes a difference."

Lukos however cursed. If it was permitted for them, then it would be permitted for her. And whatever her semblance was, he had a feeling that it held a connection with her "little trick" earlier that day. "Is dust allowed?" Lukos gave Dreyar another strange glance, Vert, though she didn't show it, was getting a bit impatient with the two brats. "Yes." Dreyar's smirk was practically tearing his face apart. "How much time do we have?" Lukos asked. "Ya got seven hours." Vert replied her smirk surprisingly stiff. "Okay, Dreyar here's the plan. We go one at a time at first, make her become acquainted with our respective styles of combat," Lukos started stretching and loosening his joints, something Dreyar hadn't bothered doing. Vert had already done so before they arrived. "And then we switch over and over again before finally fighting together." Dreyar caught on.

"She'll be too accustomed with one fighting style to be able to conjure up strageties in order to counter both at a single time."

"Yes, exactly." Dreyar's smirk appeared yet again and he stepped forward. "I'll go first."

Vert, happy that the two were finally ready, assumed a fighting position she thought would be sufficient against the two. Dreyar, however, simply circled her. Walking around her in a circular motion, in his hand was an orange dust crystal. Vert raised an eyebrow, a bit interested. Using dust? This early in a fight?

Soon, the air around them became hot and dry. Soon, Another Dreyar seemed to peel away from him, somewhat distorted. Another Dreyar "peeled" from that one and so on and so forth. Until she was surrounded by a plethora of Dreyar's, each as distorted and somewhat diminutive than the original. 'He must be using the orange dust to generate heat in the room,' Vert grew concentrated, 'He's using his Wind-type Semblance in order to mix the heat with the air. And by doing so, he's creating mirages of himself in order to throw me off.' Behind her, one of the Dreyar's, presumbly the real one, aimed a kick at her head. She reached upward and tilted to the side a bit. Causing Dreyar to fly next to her, but she grabbed him by his pant leg and flung him back like an over-sized flea.

Dreyar back-flipped and landed safely on the ground, he charged her yet again. But instead of simply aiming a punch, he feigned it and sped in back of her and once she made a motion in order to catch it he moved to the front of her and attepted to kick her in the side. Anticipating the quick manuever, Vert grabbed his leg yet again, but instead of throwing him, she pulled him towards her and once he was close enough, she knocked him straight to the ground with a carefully executed right hook. Dreyar shook it of and leaped back. He winced, she was powerful. Too powerful. He could tell that wasn't even her full strength. He had witnessed Lukos' full strength. He got knocked into a bunch of ruins because of it. Dreyar growled, wiped the blood from his mouth and spit. He charged her straight up and threw a punch to the right, she evaded to the left. He threw a fast punch to the left, she evaded just as quickly to the right. "Heh, is that it?" Vert taunted, Dreyar growled. This went on until finally Dreyar decided to attack from under. He slid across the concrete and attempted to low-sweep her. Once his leg was a bout a single centimeter from her leg. . .

Vert vanished.

Dreyar blinked. All he saw was a swirling distortion of sorts and then she just up and vanished. "Where is she?" Lukos inquiered from his spot on the ground next to them. Dreyar growled, then suddenly he was kicked in his right rib and sent flying. Dreyar crashed into the ground causing a dust cloud to kick up and shroud him. Vert smirked and placed herself in a semi-crane position. Her arms were instead at her sides balled up into fists. Point was. . . she had just finished a kick. A tornado then emerged from the dust cloud and was then sucked up by the hand of Dreyar, effectively ridding the arena of the dust. But soon Dreyar's hand twitched and he let loose another tornado far larger than the one that devoured thedust cloud. Vert vanished yet again and appeared in front of the rather slow-moving cyclone. 'Those winds were practically razor imbued. If I were hit by that I would've been torn to shreds.' Vert inwardly smirked, 'These kids are proving to be interesting.' "Damn!" Dreyar cursed.

"Let me go!" Lukos raised his hand in a "tag" motion. Dreyar reluctantly walked over and tagged him. Lukos walked up to Vert. Confidence was in his stride as he confronted the woman. Lukos pushed off and charged her. 'Hmm, he's much more confident and sure.' She aimed a punch forward. Lukos sped to the right and leaped upwards, he then lifted his fist and slammed into the ground. Sadly, the person who was supposed the subject of that punch had surprise, surprise, vanished. Lukos stayed alert. Vert appeared next to him and side-kicked him, Lukos blocked and countered with his own kick. Easily evaded Vert hopped back. 'He isn't afraid of confrontation. And he isn't necessarily trying to finish the fight immediatly.' Vert aimed a forward kick at Lukos' face, but Lukos ducked and tried to uppercut Vert, she simply side-stepped it. Vert punched his abdomen, causing him to splutter and groaned. He dodged another kick to his face and once again countered. Vert suddenly disappeared. Lukos' eyes widened. 'What?' Lukos panicked a little. 'She never did use that in close-combat with Dreyar. A sudden pain in his left arm immbolized him for a second before another quick sharp pain embedded itself in his left thigh, then his right and his right arm. Lukos had finally enough and he held his arms above and threw them down. Activating his semblance.

A circular globe of repellent force surrounded him and had Vert not lept back in time. She may have lost the fight. Lukos smirked. He held his hand out towards her and expelled some attractive force and directed it towards Vert. Vert found herself being pulled straight towards Lukos. Lukos smirked even wider. While it was possible, his semblance made it very arduous to activate one's semblance. Once she was about a few inches from him he began to charge her. Left immobolized he aimed a single solid punch towards her. Dreyar's eyes widened. 'Is he about to win?'

"HAAA!" Lukos yelled and his punch connected. . . with a distortion. Lukos looked up and saw the image Vert shaking and distorting like a hologram. He was soon kicked through it, and he was too shocked to regain his balance. Lukos laid there head first into the ground. He pulled his head out of the hole that was dug for him. And he looked at the smirking face of One Vert Lui.

"How easy did you think this would really be?"

So yeah, I'm kinda bad at writing fight scenes. By the way, I was trying to draw out the beginning so the chapter would be longer.

Before you remind me, yes I did base the begining of the fight off the Gon and Killua vs Netero fight. . . pretty much based the whole conditions of this fight on the Gon and Killua vs. Netero.


	11. What's Gonna Work?

**Disclaimer: I do** **not own RWBY. Rooster Teeth, or Mr. Oum, owns RWBY. I, however, own these OC's.**

An impact shook the entire right side of the arena. Dreyar growled, his arm embedded in the ground. Both of his fists shrouded in a dark aura. 'So he knows of the abilities exclusive to members of that wretched organization of scum,' While she outwardly smirked, inwardly she seethed, 'God knows what those assholes put this boy through.'

Dreyar, with his aura shrouded fists, threw an uppercut. Vert executed a huge back-flip gained a massive amount of distance from the boy. She knew exactly what would have happened had she simply just dodged it.

She would have been hit anyway.

Vert watched in interest. Lukos had hopped into he middle of the arena from the sidelines. The two were about to fight together.

'I guess they thought they slipped me up, huh?'

-TWO HOURS LATER-

Dreyar and Lukos charged Vert after, once again being knocked on their butts by her quick thinking and superior strength. "Damn it!" Dreyar seethed and aimed a kick at her head, while Lukos aimed a low punch at the back of legs. Once again she vansihed and appeared in the exact smae spot grabbing them both by the back of their colloars and ramming both of them into one another. Dreyar was about to get up until Lukos accidently hit the back of his knee 's eyes widened as he tumbled onto Lukos.

"GAHH!" They yelled in unison. Vert smirked. She looked at a clock hooked on one of the walls. "Time's up." Lukos' heart sank when he heard the words. As he laid face down on the ground panting heavily. Dreyar laid on his back wincing when he heard Vert's announcement. Dreyar sat up and growled. "This. . . is. . . BULLSHIT!" Dreyar screamed. Lukos looked at him in concern, his gaze was met with glaring crimson eyes. "It's your fault."

Lukos blinked. Dreyar stuffed his hands into his pockets and trudged out. "Wait! Hold on! How's it-" When he exited the arena and entered the classroom.

Dreyar was gone.

-BALCONY OF BEACON-

Dreyar rested his chin his palm, his elbow being propped up by the rail. He sighed to himself. If Lukos hadn't been such a dumbass, then maybe Dreyar could have made it to the special class by now. Dreyar remebered all the times Lukos screwed him up in the fight with the wretched woman.

Lukos told him to emit a wind ball towards him, he 'd reflect it with his Semblnce ability. Lukos, however, used too much preassure and caused the ball to disipate rather than deflect off of his globe amd head towards Vert.

He and Lukos charged Vert from the right and the left with as juch speed as they could possibly conjure up. Vert disappeared at the last moment, thugh Dreyar's reflexes were seconds faster than Lukos' as while Dreyar halted. Lkos kept going.. . .

Which apparently explains the purple bruise protruding from his cheek.

And last when he was about to get up in order to use another technique taugh to him by the Royal Family. Lukos tripped him up.

How was he the strongest on their team? He hardly fit the part of leader.

Becuase, to him, the leader was always the strongest. . .

No matter who appointed them.

"Excuse me," Dreyar heard a soft, yet firm, voice from the entrance to the balcony. Dreyar looked to the source of the voice ut of his peripheral vision. He softened a little, it was that girl with the violet eyes. "Yes?" He replied.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I myself came up here in order to think. My teammates are just. . . er,"

"Strange?"

"Yes."

Dreyar snorted. "One of them just insists on antagonizing me as well. I try not to but I can't help but get into an altercation with her." Dreyar snorted again. "Yeah, I know how that feels."

"I'm Violet." The girl introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"Dreyar." Dreyar shook her hand a bit lazily and they both returned to staring at the sky, at the broken up moon. Through the silence, Violet closed her eyes.

'Damn that moron.' She heard. Violet turned to the still silent Dreyar.

"So. . ." Dreyar turned and stared into her eyes. "I would say a penny for your thoughts, but since I already know your thoughts." She opened her eyes.

"Why not save a penny and get some things off your chest?"

-DORM HALLS-

Lukos hugged his legs to his chest and dug his face into his arms. Well, he failed the test. And after what he said to Dreyar before leaving he understood why the ex-assassin had hated him for it.

"_Don't worry. As long as you follow your leader, we'll definitly win."_

Apart of him had only been joking, just to lighten both of their nerves. And mostly just to create more playful banter with Dreyar. Of course, though he realized Dreyar was the type of person to take that to heart. Another part of him also felt ashamed of how easy he thought the fight would be. He really was a terrible leader. If he was an atleast accpetable leader, they would have already been accpeted into that damn class.

"Uh, you okay?"

Lukos peeked through the barracad that was his arms and spotted someone familiar. 'Ruby? Why's she here?'

"Not really," He replied.

"Oh, well. Wanna talk about it." Ruby listened as Lukos reluctantly explained what was eating at him. She laughed. There wasn't too much of an easy way to say that.

She cracked up.

Lukos glared a bit offneded. Here he was minding his own buiseness and hen she comes acting all worried just to mock his troubles.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, you're not a terrible leader just because you lost a fight, against someone who's more powerful then you anyway." Lukos' eyes drooped. "Plus, I just went through the same thing with my teammate. Professor Ozpin said that picking me as leader of Team RWBY wasn't a mistake why would choosing you to be leader of Team LLKD be a mistake."

Lukos pondered on her reasoning.

-BALCONY-

"I was taught since day one, that he strong command the weak. That's just how this world works," Dreyar stated crossing his arms.

"Don't you find that kind of philosophy to be just a bit immature," Violet replied. Dreyar smirked cynically. "The strongest member of m former group told me that so-" He leaned closer to Violet's face, who remained unflinching, "If you have a problem go take it up with him."

"Ah, yes. The assassin organization known as the Royal Family right?" Dreyar smirked. "So you would much rather accpet advice from a corrupt organization rather than advice from other places?" Dreyar's smirk disappeard almost immediatly. "Shut up, they took me in when I had no where else to go. They wer my parents, becuse the whore who had me didn't want me!"

-HALLS-

"Wow. So your dad abandoned you at birth?" Ruby repeated, after hearing Lukos say it.

"Yeah," Lukos solemly replied. Ruby thought. "And when I was adopted by my foster father, he'd always tell me that my father said he wanted me to be the strongest. In that, he wanted me become a leader. So, the strongest are leaders right?"

"Nope."

"Er, what?"

"Nope."

"No what?"

"The leaders aren't the strongest."

-BALCONY-

"Their usually the ones who possess exceptional stragetic skills, or are good with communicating."

Dreyar, who currently held Violet up by her throat against the wall of the entrance, considered what she had said. When they were fighting that monstrocity of Beowolf Lukos was the who came up with most of the strageties to take it out.

-HALLS-

"Also, they have much inegrity."

Lukos thought about . Though he wouldn't go that far, he did have good morals. He wouldn't an innocent person for no reason, he wouldn't abandon someone if they needed him in anyway.

Though, Lukos didn't want to be Arrogant and straight up say he had integrity.

-BALCONY-

Dreyar didn't want to say Lukos din't have integrity.

"Do you understand. A leader isn't automatically the strongest. Strength in a team doesn't come from individual prowess."

-HALLS-

"t comes from how those individuals' separate prowess work as one."

Lukos stared astonished at Ruby. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he did think that Ruby may not have had what it took to be a huntress. Yet look at that, Ruby was assisting him with his insecurities. "Thank you, Ruby. That's two times you've saved me, now." Lukos hugged Ruby spontneously. She blushed a little, her cheeks reflecting her namesake even more than they already did.

Lukos got up and knew what he had to do. Bidding adieu to his red and black haired helper. He rushed to wherever Dreyar would be.

-BALCONY-

Dreyar released the straight-faced Violet. "Thank you, guess you saved me huh?" Violet stared at him blankly. "I know what I gotta do now." He turned to Violet. "Er. . . sorry aout tha-" Violet cut him off by getting i his face really close, their noses millimeters away from touching and she stared into his eyes.

Dreyar, frightened, froze allowing her to do whatever she was about to do to him. "Hmm," She backed off, "I apologize, I just wanted see for myself if you truly understood the message I was trying to convey." Violet smiled at him and waved. Dreyar hesitantly waved back. Disturbed by the close encounter he just witnessed.

Nevertheless he rushed to find his leader.

'W're taking that test again.' They though in unison.


	12. Rekindle

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeth, or Mr. Oum, owns RWBY.

Lukos rushed. And ended up bumping into someone. Someone familiar.

Someone an entire head taller than him.

"Dreyar!" He exclaimed as Dreyar's crimson eyes, not glared, but gazed at the figure in front of him. "Look, I was thinking, maybe we could do the whol-"

"Sure. We'll do it."

Lukos stared blankly, fazed by the sudden interuption. Dreyar uncrossed his arms and sighed. "Honestly, I apologize. I shouldn't have blamed you about our loss. And I expected too much out of you simply because of something you possessed no control over. It's just that. . ."

"No, it's my fault. I underestimated our opponent. I grew a bit arrogant because I was leader. But now I realize that a leader is someone who recognizes his own faults and his teammates' faults. And can use their strengths to cover up the faults of their comrades. Comrades are leader's true strength." Dreyar was rather impressed. How exactly Lukos came to this specific conclusion was basically beyond him, but in all honesty, he could tell by the determined expression Lukos plastered to his face that he did not reach it alone.

"And integrity?"

"Yeah."

They remained silent before fist-bumping. "I guess being partners with a loser like you won't be too bad after all."

"Hmph. Well having an arrogant ex-killer as a partner won't be so frightening."

"OH IS THE WHOLE FORMER ASSASSIN THING GOING TO BE YOUR TRUMP CARD, ASSHOLE?"

"WELL THEN DON'T REVEAL YOUR PAST OCCUPATIONS WITH A LOSER, MORON!"

"DUMBASS!"

"JACKASS!"

Many groans could be heard from the dorms, they could tell this was going to be a very common thing.

A certain figure listened on their childish argument, each insult becoming more malign and vulgar as time passed before they grew so exhausted of trying to trounce the other, they practically fell into slumber in the middle of the hallway. While their face in the darkness looked a lot like a menacing slasher smile. It was truly a gentle one.

'Good to see their getting along.'

-AMPHITHEATER-

Grimacing at the sheer massacre of a fight between Cardin and Jaune, Lukos shook his head at the climax of the fight. While he did agree with Ms. Goodwitch in the fact that Jaune should have checked on his aura and insinuated a more realistic and intalligent battle stragety, he really didn't like the snarky tone in which she said it. His interest however was spiked again when the Ms. Goodwitch mentioned the tournament.

"Man I can't wait," Leet smirked, ramming his fist into his palm. Dreyar cracked his cracked his knuckles, while Lukos clenched his fists. "Remember, those of you who choose to enter the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." After Goodwitch's speech, the sound of the bell signifying lunch resonated throught the interior of Beacon Academy. And into the Amphitheater.

-LUNCH-

"So, there we were in the middle of the night," Nora stated in a story-telling, suspensful tone. "It was day," Ren said in a flat tone.

"We were surrounded by Ursi," Lukos and Leet stared in amazement, mirroring Yang's interested look. Dreyar rolled his eyes at the his two marvelling teammates. While, Kenshiko chuckled at their antics. "They were beowolves," Ren corrected, yet again flatly. "Dozens of them!" Nora exclaimed, shooting out of her seat.

"Two of them."

"But they were no match," Lukos looked over at Cardin and saw he was bullying someone. He frowned he couldn't necessarily see who it was.

"And I took them down and made a butt-load of lien selling Ursa skinned rugs," Nora finished causing Ren to sigh. "She's been having this recurring dream for awhile now."

"Hey Leet, do you see who Cardi-" His question fell upon deaf ears. As in those ears weren't there. "Er, L-Leet?" He was sitting right next to him, how did he not feel the fox man leave? But soon, he did catch who exactly Cardin was bullying.

And he couldn't have possibly been more enraged. But at the same time relieved of a foreign burden.

He got up quietly, his messy red hair shrouding his eyes in shadows. Dreyar may not have known Lukos for that long, but he owned a pretty clear idea of what exactly Lukos' intentions were. "Wait, Lukos don't go causing a scene."

Lukos continued valiantly, ignoring his partners plea to halt. Cardin flinched when he felt something grab his arm forcefully. He let go of Velvet's throbbing ear in pain as Lukos' gip tightened. A single eye was visible through the shadows they were shrouded in.

"Let her go!" Lukos growled. The scene was actually quite comical, Lukos was several heads below Cardin in terms of height, yet he struck fer into the heart of the leader of team CRDL, and team CRDL themselves. Lukos forcefully let go of Cardin. "Leave."

One word. One word and they still fled.

Velvet looked at Lukos. "Uh thank you, I-" She yelped when the younger boy embraced her tightly. The rest of the three main teams and few others who were watching the scene, looked at said scene in confusion as Lukos cried into Velvet's chest. "I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead!" Lukos sobbed. Velvet recognized him and smiled gently, patting the boy's head whispering 'Sorry.'

"What the hell is happening right now?" Dreyar whispered to Kenshiko. "It seems as if Lukos-san knows this girl from his past."

-FLASHBACK-

A young girl with bunny ears panicked and screamed as fire surrounded her on a stone plateau. The giant flammable crown like object that fit right on top of the plateau started to fall apart s the fire ate at it like piranhas.

On a boat, far away from the plateau and the village surrounding it. A young boy with red hair screamed holding out an outstretched hand toward the plateau screamed the girl's name.

"VELVET! VELVET!"

"STOP SCREAMING!" The other boy about twelve years of age yelled at the red haired boy, bopping him in the head. "But she could still be alive!"

"No she isn't, we have to leave as much as it hurts. We should have never come here. Damn it!" The young boy closed his eyes in what seemed to be sadness. As in a silent way of apologizing to the girl, who he did not want to face. He soon regrasped the situaion. "What the hell are you waiting for, idiot. Grab a damn paddle and row!" The red-haired one rushed to get a paddle, not wishing to arouse the boy's anger. But on his way he accidently tripped. . .

On the boy's bushy orange fox tail.

-END FLASHBACK-

While Lukos and Velvet discussed current events. The others discussed Cardin's constant tormenting of Jaune.

Ecstatically, Lukos bombarded the rabbit faunas with questions. Such as "Are you okay?" "When did you enroll at Beacon?" "Who're your teammates and partner?" and "How long has Cardin been tormenting you? Do you want to break his legs?"

Velvet simply giggled at his enthusiasm and invited him to sit with her so they could rekindle.

"To start off, yes I am fine." Lukos wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead, as if he had just now realized Velvet was standing and breathing just fine. Velvet sighed, she knew very well why he questioned her about her well-being, but chose not to get into the subject just yet. "I enrolled in Beacon about a year ago. And my teammates are fine." Lukos stared hard at her, a stern look set on his face. "Yes they treat me regularly. They don't discriminate me for being a faunas." Lukos lightened up at the answer. Hadn't been a single month yet and already Leet experienced some discrimination for his being a faunas.

That did not sit too well with Lukos. Of course Leet shrugged it off because that was just the type of person Leet was. That was something Velvet found to be rather atypical about Lukos. He never did discriminate or judge someone without knowing them first. She remembered asking him about it once. "It's just dumb to make someone out to be a monster, and you don't know them yet." Pretty much a nine year-old's way of saying 'Monsters are never born, but created.'

"Well, um, most people do sort of make fun of me. Some as you can see have taken a liking to my ears," Velvet sheepishly admitted.

"Quite an arbritrary one." That was something else that was rather odd about Lukos. For someone who adores and loves to fight, examine weapons and pretty much spends a lot of time training. Not to mention being a former gladiator. Lukos somehow obtained a very clear and glib way of speaking. It just flowed off his tounge like a calm river.

'Something else he picked up from you, Caz.'

"Oh, and no please refrain from breaking Cardin's legs."

She sweatdropped at the dismal expression she recieved. 'He must've really wanted to break his legs?'

"So how are things?" Velvet asked, simply. "Well, they've been great."

"Congratualations on becoming leader of your team by the way." Lukos smiled. "So how do you like your teammates?" Lukos growled. "Well one of them I'm not particurlarly fond of," Velvet giggled at his response. "Another, isn't truly bad and honestly is the most tolerable, heck there's not much to tolerate." Velvet nodded. "And err, Leet." Velvet immediatly frowned. "Yes, how is Leet?"

Lukos inwardly winced at her tone. It was quite understandable however considering what he did. "Well, he's fine. He's changed." Velvet snorted softly, Lukos heard it nonetheless. "Look, he didn't mean to do what he did, but he was just doing what he thought best, he was trying to protect me. So if you're going to blame anyone, blame me."

Velvet sighed and got up. Lukos furrowed his brows more. "It was good to see you again, Lukos. But let me tell you something, Leet abandoned me like I was only a stranger to him. There's nothing anyone can say or do to erase that from my past, or hopefully his concious."

With that she left. Lukos stared a bit increduosly with himself. He had just met a childhood friend, one he thought to be dead, and he managed to get on said friend's nerves just as quickly.

"Well that escalated quickly."

Lukos turnd to the source of the voice and spotted familiar green-hair. "Percy?" Said boy waved lazily, his hood over his head, his hands placed in the pockets of said hoodie.

"That's my name. Don't ever wear it out."

"So you saw that?"

"Yup."

Lukos sighed and slumped in his seat. "What am I supposed to do?" Percy sat down next to the moping boy. "Well. . . what do you want to do?"

Lukos looked at Percy, he never considered what exactly he wanted to do. Ever. It was a pretty thought-provoking question, he focused on what he wanted to happen and what he should do to make whatever he had the desire of happening to happen. Key word being: should. Lukos was a rather simple person, he never considered what he wanted to do, rather what he should do.

"Well, I want. . . Velvet and Leet to rekindle lost times."

"That's what you want. What want to do?"

"Help them."

"Okay then, help them."

Lukos blinked at the boy infront of him. What in the world kind of advice was that? You want to do something? Do it. 'How am I supposed to do that?' When he looked back.

Percy was gone.

Lukos gasped.

'They don't have to rekindle. All I have to do is get Velvet to forgive Leet.'

Well, there you go. Now I kinda made Velvet into the story, mainly because I always found it strange and a bit unusual no one from Team RWBY or JNPR took the liberty to step in and help Velvet. I mean Blake probably should have been the first one to react in a protective or violent way. Ruby I also expected to take the impulsive route and attempt to help.

For some reason, I also expected Nora to actually help. I'm not gonna lie that one makes no exact sense.

So of course my OC comes to the rescue when main characters don't cliche is put into good use.

Also on a minor note, actually quite minuscule, do you want Kenshiko using japanese honorifics or not?

Anyway, review, favorite, follow, all that jazz. But most importantly, enjoy.


	13. Feud

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeth, or Mr. Oum, owns RWBY.**

"Remind me, why we even have that fat bastard as a teacher again."

Air shot softly through Kenshiko's nose as she smiled at Dreyar's insulting remark. Apparently taking a jab at the fact that Professor Port rarely taught anything and actually just talked about his own past endeavors. The ex-assassin was honestly hoping he'd be given an oppurtunity like Weiss and be allowed to fight a grim in the class.

Leet smirked at Dreyar. "Eh, what's wrong with Portly? He's a cool guy." Lukos glared at him. "Yeah, because while he's speaking, you usually steal from the others." It was true. The fox faunas usually stole pens and pencils from others, mainly because he himself was too irresponsible to keep up with his own things.

Lukos and Dreyar looked at their schedules. The special class, which was soon changed to Training Class, was still inscribed upon the sheets of paper. They sighed, Vert allowed them to take the exam over and over and still hadn't landed a hit on her. Every night the two would return to their room exhausted from fighting Vert and always ate double in the mornings. It was a simple schedule for them.

Wake up.

Eat Breakfast.

Classes.

Amphitheater.

Lunch.

Warm-ups. (For Exam)

Exam. (A.K.A Losing)

Sleep.

Repeat.

Notice how theey would skip dinner. Though, since it was so tiring. Lukos and Dreyar would trudge into the room with a languid motions, like zombies. And just plop in the bed closest to them. Leet, being the great, respectable, mature role model he is, would snap photos of Lukos and Dreyar sleeping in the same bed and post them on whatever social networking sight is available in a strange world like Remnant.

"Is today gonna be the day?" Leet teased the two younger boys. Referring to the exam they had filed three times in a row. "Probably not," Dreyar replied, dryly.

"Well it definitly won't with that attitude!"

"Oh shut up, doesn't matter what attitude I have. You manage to screw us up all the time anyway!"

"Well. . . screw you!"

Kenshiko drowned out their arguing and addressed Leet. "Leet-san." Said man gave her his attention. "May I speak with you in private?" Leet blinked before complying leaving Lukos and Dreyar to themselves. "Will you two shut up!"

Lukos and Dreyar twitched and turned, almost like rusty wheels, to the source of the yell. A girl not much older than them stood with one hand placed on her hip. She had long black hair and Right now however she wore the regular uniform for female students of Beacon. She had a rather turqoise- colored eyes. A slender yet fit build and a rather large forehead.

"For teammates you sure do argue a lot."

"Hmm, really. Now who does that remind you of Slaw."

The now labeled, Slaw growled and turned to the relaxed sounding voice. "Percy?" Lukos asked. Next to said boy was another girl. With violet shaded hair.

"Violet?" Dreyar asked. He turned back to the other girl. 'I'm guessing that's the one who's always picking fights with Violet.' Dreyar narrowed his eyes. Vilet was kind person, wouldn't hurt someone unless provoked, this Slaw person oughta know. So why woulld she provoke Violet? What exactly happened between them that made them argue or made Slaw provoke her as she put it. Also, was this Percy person Lukos seemed to be somewhat acquanted with apart of their team? What exactly did he do when they argued or fought? In fact what did the fourth member do?

Almost on cue a small boy with blue hair appeared beside Violet. This boy however, seemed to be about an inch taller than Lukos, who was currently the shortest out of all them, and had whatappeared to be a very present burn mark around his left eye. Lukos didn't truly have the desire to know how exactly the boy recieved the scar and honestly thought it to be rather hard to look at. . . Well, for a normal person anyway, he had seen much worse before. But what really caught his attention was the fact that this boy did not walk in, he just. . . appeared.

"Oh, Anath. Where were you?" Percy asked a bit frightened, like everyone else in their little group, by his sudden appearance.

Anath looked at Percy and blinked. "I was here the whole time."

-ROOF OF BEACON-

Kenshiko stood in the middle of the balcony with Leet. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kenshiko looked him right in the eye and sighed.

"Your friend."

Leet immediatly grew cross. Why did Kenshiko even know about Velvet, if it was Lukos he was so gonna kill that brat. "Yes, it was Lukos who informed me about Velvet and why she. . . has taken a disliking to you." Leet muttered something, but Kenshiko was still able to comprehend it. "Why don't you just talk to her. Face-to-face?"

"Well, she hates me for one. And I could careless. Why are you of all people talking to me about this?" Leet sneered at his partner. Kenshiko smiled, which came across as rather tantalizing to Leet given the circumstances at the moment. "You're my partner we're supposed to communicate when something is bothering us. We're supposed to show concern, which is why Lukos told me about all of this in the first place." Leet feigned disinterest in what she was currently telling him, but truly he listened to her.

"Look, judging by the story, and I mean no offense," Kenshiko forced eye contact upon the faunas. "But a part of me insists on believing the fact that you knew Velvet was still alive." Shruggng off the cold glare she earned, Kenshiko continued. "However I also believe that you were simply protecting Lukos."

"Exactly, why can't she see that?"

"Because the one she wants to hear it from is too busy cowering away from her, instead of giving her the answers, she rightfully deserves."

Leet stared rather shocked. He had been cowering away from her. He simply didn't want to face the fact that he abandoned someone truly dear to him. Someone who he had stated to be his precious person. Someone who could experience the same discrimination he as a faunas was put through, not only in the past but in the present.

. . .

Unfortunately something inside of him, something deep within his very concious told him not to think that way. It told him not to listen to the Swordswoman in front of him. And had caused him to react violently towards said Swordswoman.

"Shut up! I'm not cowering." Kenshiko flinched slightly at his aggressive tone. "She doesn't want to see me. She never will either. Velvet is, at this point, a lost cause for me, okay? Just mind your own damn buiseness!"

"Sorry, but I cannot do that."

"I don't give a damn if we're partners okay?"

"I can relate to how you feel." Leet narrowed his eyes and resisted his urge to scoff at her. Many peopke have said that to him, only one actually could relate.

"I use to have a friend. When I was younger and we used to argue a lot, though it was nothing serious, we resembled Lukos and Dreyar in a way." Leet grew honestly interested and listened intently. It was quite hard to imagine Kenshiko in an arguement. "We both were taught and raised in a dojo teaching kenjutsu, him and I sparred frequently and try it as I might, I could never beat him. I could land hits but never make him land." Kenshiko chuckled softly at her own small joke as she plastered on an expression commonly associated with reminiscening. "One day, we got into a really heated argument, to the point where we refused to speak to one another for an entire, full two weeks." Leet blinked as Kenshiko's smile disappeared and her soft features grew rather rugged as her face morphed into one of pure venom.

"An organization arrived at our island. An organization by the name of the Royal Family." Leet's eyes widened. "What?!" Leet exclaimed. The same organization Dreyar was from.

"They destroyed everything. And my best friend died by their hands that day." A single lone tear fell down her cheek leaving a single streak of liquid.

"I never did get the chance to apologize to him. . . when he was alive any way."

Leet stared at her sympathetically. That must've been hard, to have to apologize to a dead body. Something that cannot forgive you.

"But the point is, my friendship was destroyed by a simple argument, and honestly I do not know if he fogives me or not. You can still remake your bond. Rekindle it. It really is worth it."

**Well, there you go a bit of Kenshiko's past. Completely unoriginal, as planned. Any way, I also introduced two new characters or OC's to the mix. Creating Team VSPA (Vespa)**

**Violet Peronell**

**I came up with Violet while lighting a peach scented candle, figure that one out. Peronell I got from entering "Medieval Names" in Google.**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Weapon: A red and black bazooka. Regular Bazooka just like I said before RWBY-fied, that can morph into a giant mace. Called Lit Goddered.**

**Semblance: Violet's semblance allows her to read minds and hear thoughts. As powerful and overpowered as that sounds. The only way for her to read someone's mind is to fulfill specific conditions. First she must know the target's name, second she must make contact with the target in a greeting type of way, such as shaking hands or high five. Plus she can only listen to thoughts of a single emotion, meaning if a person is depressed she can only hear depressing thoughts.**

**Slaw Amacun**

**Came up with the name literally on the fly while I was writing this chapter.**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Weapon: Two huge silver brass knuckles about half of her body size. The spikes on it are actually mini-missiles, and using the small trigger on the small hand-sized handle can activate the missiles in case of emergencies. Again RWBY-fied.**

**Semblance: Slaw's semblance manifests itself in the form of gold. She can augment her strength by covering the offensive body part with gold. Slaw typically activates her semblance on her legs since she can already enhance her strength using her brass** **knuckles**.

**Percy Parádoxo**

**Parádoxo (Patadokusho) is greek for Paradox. My little cousin likes Thomas the Tank Engine, his favorite is Percy.**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Weapon: A regular Claymore.**

**Semblance: Haven't come up with it yet. But as you can see, it is associated with time.**

**Anath Sun**

**Again came up with it on the fly.**

**Age: 16**

**Weapon: A RWBY-fied cyan rifle.**

**Semblance: Anath's Semblance manifests itself in Natural Camouflage. Meaning he can blend in like a Chameleon to his surroundings for a limited time. Though, judging by most reactions, Anath seems to lack control of this ability.**

**So** **that's Team VSPA. The Team JNPR to Team LLKD.****  
><strong>


	14. Fox and the Rabbit

Leet trudged down the dorm halls. Contemplating on how exactly he was going to apologize to Velvet. Obviously he'd have to place much effort into this. This was a friend who he had abandoned to pretty much die. A simple "I'm sorry" and a hug could not hope to restore the faith and friendship the two shared in the past. It would be a complete white lie to say he was the same person from six years ago, and he also would not lie in saying he was a pretty malign guy back then. But years travelling around in different cities and areas for as long as Leet has, and experiencing just as much, then you're a very dumb person not to have changed. He's seen discrimination, starvation, war. He also saw equality, peace, and negotiation. Of course, he himself experienced the first former, so the first latter, shook him to the core when he initianally experienced it. Velvet was there, also shocked at the prospect of harmony between faunas and humans.

Leet's tail slowly wagged up and down, a common occurance for him, especially when thinking. While in his thinking state, he was completely unaware of someone else, who was also conveniently not aware of her surroundings.

"Oof!"

Something hard slammed right into his stomach. Knocking the air right out of him, but while he stood imitating a hunchback as he tried to regain his lost air. The one who bumped into him laid on the floor.

"Oh, sorry. I should have been more aware. I-" Leet hurridly looked into the eyes of the person. Who Immediatly froze at the fox boy's gaze. Leet stared at Velvet, and vice versa. 'Who the hell set me up?' Leet seethed inwardly. No way, could this be fate. No way could one person, after one day of seeing the other person again, just simply waltz right into to said other person. Someone, somewhere had to be pulling the strings. Fate couldn't be this bored, not now, not while Leet wasn't ready.

And he waits for no one.

So, Two faunas' unwillingness to confront one another just wasn't worth his. . . time.

"Err, hey Velvet." Earning himself a cold glare in return, Leet sighed. Velvet however stood back up dusted off her skirt and continued on. "Wait!" She ignored his plea. Soon he hopped on the wall and gained firm grip and then hopped to the wall right in front of Violet, startling the Rabbit Faunas. "Listen to what I have to say!" Leet did not hear his own voice raise as he placed his hands firmly on Velvet's shoulders. "Why should I?!" Velvet screamed back, just as intense and unaware as Leet was to her own voice.

"'Cause I'm tryin' to apologize to ya!" Leet answered a bit more quiet, but still rather loud, his strange accent taking precedent again. Velvet grit her teeth, a rather unusual and uncharacteristic action of the rabbit faunas. But that was just what Leet did to her when they were young, that's just the thing he usually did.

He made people do things they wouldn't normally do. Leet sighed again and grabbed Velvet's hands. "Look, I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry for abandoning you and dumping your trust so easily. But c'mon I was simply trying to protect Lukos, I know he was pretty strong even as a kid, but still there were Hunters dispatched in that area. Lukos may've been able to defeat a bunch of beasts and somewhat powerful men but he himself at that age. Even with his semblance, there's no way he could engage a hunter or huntress in battle. I had to get him out of there. Please understand that," Leet practically begged. Velvet could tell if he had Fox ears, they would be drooping right now.

"Yes. I understand that. But as selfish as it may sound, I wanted you to risk your life for me. I guess I had been discriminated by people for so long, I grew on the concept that a true friend is one who will risk their life and well-being for you. Or maybe because you and Lukos were the first bond, I ever made. And to know that your first friends ever decided to leave you to die was just something to strong for me to bear. Thing is, I heard Lukos shouting for me. That was the only speck of assurance I possessed after I was rescued."

"Who rescued you?"

"I don't know her name, but she saved me and took me here. She wore a strange Blue, ball-shaped mask." Leet thought about i

what she had said. "How long have you been in Vale anyway?" Leet inquierd. "Five years, I enrolled here just last year."

A pair of dual-colored eyes and a pair of light green eyes watched the scene with what seemed to be relief. Luckily no one argued. "Wow, I must hand to you Kenshiko, you really helped out a lot. Thank you."

"Well, Lukos-san, Leet-san is my partner. I have to assist him in anyway I can."

-FOREVER FALL-

"So, our mission is to collect sap from these trees?" Lukos questioned. Dreyar grit his teeth. "That is what Goodwitch said isn't it?"

"It was just a question."

"Yes, a very stupid one. And it did nothing but further exploit your unattentive tendencies."

Leet sighed at their bickering. As did most of everyone else who was watching. Kenshiko found it rather strange that while the two were argueing, simultaneously collecting sap. "Why would you even ask while doing it, stupid?"

"Just shut up and take the jar." Lukos unceremoniously shoved the sap filled jar into Dreyar's hands. Who snatched it just as harshly. "You two are a real handful ya know that?" Leet chuckled at their antics. Soon his thoughts drifted to Velvet. She had forgiven him for the incident but he still didn't feel it to be enough. Personally, he felt it was simply her kind, forgiving nature making itself apparent to him again, and he not like that. He would much rather make it up to her rather than her just blindly forgiving him. As his tthoughts were preoccupied with the rabbit faunas, Lukos accidently tripped on his own two feet. The jar in his hands shot through the air and smashed right into Leet's abdomen.

All four members of Team LLKD watched with blank eyes as Leet stared slightly frightened at the purple ooze. . . oozing from the strings of his vest. Dreyar's jaw hung open as Kenshiko sighed. After a moment, the sound of rumbling caught their attention. And before they could even breathe, an Ursa charged through the trees straight towards what it's nose led it to.

Tree sap.

And a certain fox faunas had it all over his vest.

Leet evaded the charge. Since the Grimm's reflexes weren't as sharp, it kept going until it annihilated all the other jars. The half-filled jar of sap held steadily in Lukos' hands being the sole survivor.

"LUKOS! YOU MORON!" Leet and Dreyar loudly chided Lukos. "Oops?" Lukos sheepishly replied. Leet glared, gritting his teeth. Before looking at the Ursa once more. "Wait," He said mostly to himself than to the others. "I have an idea." Dreyar and Lukos stared bewildered by the faunas' sudden shift in attitude towards the situation. "Leet-san, what do you plan on doing?"

"Oh, you guys can sit back. This mostly pertains to me." Dreyar's eye twitched. 'The hell does he mean by that?'

Leet charged the Major Ursa and hopped on it's back. Positioning his feet so that he would be able to stand upright on the beast's back, using the numerous supply of spikes on it's back to hold himself steady. He grabbed hold of the largest spike and attempted to pull. The beast roared in pain, and tried to fling Leet off by shaking around. Leet however sunk his claws into the Ursa's flesh, causing it's yell to grow louder. Leet then pushed off and performed a number of somersaults, firing a single shot each flip. After his feet touched the ground he pushed off towards the front of the beast and shot it in it's throat, then it's chin, and lastly it's snout. The Ursa swiped at Leet's shoulder, he narrowly evaded the paw and shot the arm. Equipping his claws, Leet quickly swiped and slashed open the wound he caused with the laser.

In mid roar, the Ursa felt it's jaw become grotesquely separated with it's top row pair of teeth. Leet had stuck his sneaker into the creatures mouth and pushed down. Not really paying attention and relying solely on his knowledge of the alimentary canal, started shotting a few rounds into it's throat. But then the grimm seemed to find some latent strength and attempted to crush him with it's jaws. Leet hopped back onto the forest floor and embedded his claws into the ground in order to hold himself steady.

Leet smirked, maybe he was overdoing it but. . . 'Maybe I should activate my Semblance.'

"Lukos!" Said red-head turned to the fox-man. "I'm about to use it."

Lukos' eyes twitched and he smiled wearily. "Damn. Dreyar, Kenshiko." They looked at him with curiousity and confusion, respectively. "Leet is about to use his Semblance." Leet crouched down in a four-legged position. His tail darkening in color.

"And we need to flee."

Leet's teeth grew out and started protruding from his mouth. Leet's claws grew out and became almost seven inches. His vest ripped apart as his entire body started to twist, contort, and morph. Leet's body became shrouded in orange fur. His jeans ripped to shreds. His became smaller and conjoined. His body becoming more sleek and enlarged.

Leet. . . morphed into a feral fox.

I **kinda changed the idea for Leet's semblance, which was basically going to resemble Ban's from Nanatsu no Taizai. But now it's a sort of morphing ability. **

**Well, review favorite, follow, all that jazz. **

**But most importantly, Enjoy!**


	15. Reconciliation

Leet, in his fox mode, pounced the Ursa. The bear, having not been given enough time to dodge, snarled in pain as Leet started to snap his jaws and rip apart the beast's flesh. Tearing off it's skull mask and body-slammed it into the ground. Leet snarled and sunk his teeth into it's skull and ripped out the top of it's head. Dreyar and Kenshiko watched the scene in. . . interest and astonishment, respectively. "It is fascinating how his semblance works off the fact that he's a faunas," Kenshiko muttered, watching the ferocious display of superiority Leet displayed towards the poor Grimm. "I take it there's a specific drawback considering he's using it only now." Lukos averted Dreyar's gaze. He nail right on the head. "It's a huge drawback actually."

"While activating his Semblance, his mindset is, pretty much, the equivalent of a savage animal. Everyone morphs into strangers. He can't deduce between friend or foe. And what would you if you surrounded by strangers with the intent to fight and/or kill something you have no knowledge of?"

"Fight." Lukos snorted at the former assassin's almost automatic response. "Exactly, so he'll tear anything exhibiting aura to shreds. This transformation enhances all of his senses and physical capabilities, but at the same time sacrifices his mentality and morals as a result for a total of ten minutes. . . . Think of it," Leet had just finished ripping the head clean off the Ursa's body. Not after tearing off one of the largest spikes on it's back and ripping out it's largest tooth. The beast whimpered pitfully, the last sound it would ever make before leaving the world for good. Leet started to morph back into his original self and held his head in pain. "Damn headaches."

"Is it safe?" Lukos asked with a blank expression. "No." Leet replied. The rest of his team dropped down from the tress anyway. "So. . . you sober?" Dreyar smirked. Leet smirked back and opened his palm to reveal the tooth of the Ursa and under his right arm the giant spike. Lukos noticed Kenshiko with her back turned to them and her hand covering her face, blood dripping inbetween the slits of her hand. Her eyes shrouded by her own hair.

"Ah! K-Kenshi, are you alright?" Lukos asked, subconsciously using a nickname just like the man he thought to be a brother. Kensshiko simply blushed as the blood spilled thicker.

"Um, Leet-san, I would appreciate it thoroughly if you. . . put some clothes on.

-TEAM LLKD DORM ROOM-

Leet sighed exhausted. Wearing an A-shirt and a pair of jeans. "So this was your brilliant idea?" Dreyar snarled in irritation at Leet's creation. "You honestly think she'll accept that?" Lukos chimed in a bit more worried than irritated. Kenshiko simply shook her head the fox faunas' antics.

Grabbing his two creations from the desk, Leet smirked lopsidedly at the two boys. "If she doesn't accept these. . . .I'll just keep 'em my self." Leet shut the door on the face-faulting Lukos and Dreyar.

-CFVY'S DORM ROOM-

.

"Seems your vocabulary has expanded considerably.","

"Below the belt, as usual."

Velvet smiled gently, while Leet simply smirked. "Where do you want these?"

"Who said I wanted them?"

"I did."

Velvet sighed and pointed to in front of her bed. Leet placed the gifts there and after Velvet introduced him to Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi. Leet left and smiled to himself. He truly did it, he reconciled with his past friend.


End file.
